Catastrophe
by Choo plus Choo Equals Train
Summary: You know the drill, girls find some odd looking kittens, and they turn out as the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, just another one of those Akatsuki kitten stories. I've read some of them and I love them and I've always thought about how much fun it would be to right one of my own. So I did. Plus I was really bored.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

My friends and I sat at a booth in the best pizza place ever. It's called Sailors Pizza, a place that we hang out at a lot. Delicious pizza that would make your tongue explode in flavor.

I sat in the middle part of the booth with my friend Kayland. She was a rather tall, broad shouldered girl with dark blonde hair that she always kept in a bun. This girl was the closest thing I have to a best friend since I'm not the best with interacting with other people.

Then there was Jewelianna, in contrast to Kayland, was very small with brown curly hair. She can be a little annoying at times since she has a really high voice that tends to squeak pretty bad, and can be a little dumb too, but I've learned to live with it and so has Kayland.

Then, there was me. The so called leader of our group. Really, I don't know how it happened, my friends always look to me for everything, saying I'm the genius of the group, but I hate being a leader and I'm not _that _smart. I guess, like Jewelianna's voice, I learned to live with it. Anyway, I was about in the middle of the other two in terms of looks. You can say that I'm normal height, with normal dark brown eyes and normal, shoulder length, dark brown hair. Pretty much a plain Jane in appearance. This, I haven't learned to live with yet...

"Hey Val, did you hear about those free kittens?" asked Kayland after she took a bite of pizza.

I answered after taking a big swig of my Mountain Dew. "Yeah, I haven't gotten a chance to go see them though. Where are they suppose to be at again?"

"They're down the road at Ms. Vern's place," answered Jewelianna.

I fist pumped. "Sweet! Let's check 'em out when we're done."

The others had no problem with that and we agreed to go after finishing the pizza.

So when we finished, we walked through town and to Ms. Vern's place. She was a widowed old woman, who was also our science teacher at the high school. She was nice, but you wouldn't want to get on he bad side. Last kid who did, didn't pass her class. Good thing I'm her favorite.

When we arrived at her old farm house, she was sitting on the front steps, looking ragged and tired. Her hair wasn't combed and her clothes had all kinds of holes in them. Next to her was a box that said free kittens on it. She looked at us and gave us a tired smile.

"Girls, I hope to God that you're here to take these kittens off my hands," she said.

Jewelianna looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why do you want to get rid of them so badly?"

I answered first. "The kittens are too much of a handful, aren't they Ms. Vern."

She put her head down and sighed. "That's right, they are so full of energy and most of them are just plain mean to me. They scratch and hiss at me all the time and I'm really regretting picking them up off the street."

"Let me take a look at them," I said as I walked over and peered into the box.

"They're weird looking kittens though," said Ms. Vern. "Strangest coloring I've ever seen. I think someone painted them or something."

She was right. They did have very odd colorings. There were ten of them and they all had very odd and different designs and patterns on them. Some looked sort of normal though. There were a group of calm ones sitting in one corner away from the more hyper ones. There was a black one with red eyes, a beet red one, a black and white one, an orange one with black dots on it's face and odd looking eyes, and a purplish blue kitten with a little tuft of white fur on near it's left ear. They seemed to be watching me with what seemed like intelligent eyes. Something is definitely weird about these cats.

Then there were the rest in the middle of the box, and they had yet to take notice of me. There was a black one with an orange face that was bounding around like crazy, a pure white one and a brown one with stitches were wrestling on the floor, hissing and spitting at each other, a big blue one with a gill like pattern on it's neck looked like it was trying to separate the fighting two, and a blonde one with one eye covered by a tuft of fur watching the fight. These looked like the ones that were giving Ms. Vern trouble.

Kayland and Jewelianna came over and peered into the box as well and they both let out a squeal of delight.

"They're so cute," said Kayland. "I just want to hug the crap out of all of them."

"Me too," said Jewelianna.

They both reached into the box, but I steered their hands away. "Wait a second, you don't know what will happen, they might decide to attack you."

"They're just kittens," said Kayland. "How much damage can they do?" She reached in and the white one took notice of her hand. It jumped out of it's fight with the stitched one and dug it's claws into her hand. She screamed and jerked her hand out, but the kitten still held on. I reached over and grabbed it by the back of the neck and it instantly let go. Kayland sucked on the cuts on her fingers and dried up the blood with her shirt, while the white kitten was hissing at me and trying to claw me, but it couldn't from its position.

"See, what did I tell you?" I scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just didn't think it would attack me like that."

"They're weird kittens," I said as I lay the white kitten back into the box, where it continued to glare at me from. "See, this one's glaring at me. Cats in general don't glare."

I looked over to Ms. Vern. "Where did you find them at?"

"I found them behind the McDonalds, by the drive through. I heard their mews coming from the dumpster." She stood up and made for the front door. "Just please take these little monsters from me, they cause nothing but trouble. If you take them, I'll give you all the pet stuff I bought for them." She entered the house and closed the door behind her.

"I feel bad for Ms. Vern," said Jewelianna. "We should take them off her hands."

"Who would take care of them?" asked Kayland. "My grandma would kill me if I came home with kittens and I know your mom is allergic to cats so she won't want them."

Both their eyes trailed to me. I put my hands out in front of me. "Wait, I can't take ten kittens home with me. There's no way I can afford it."

"But you have to," whined Jewelianna. "Your parents are going to be gone for three months so they can all just stay there until we figure something out. I'll even help pay for the food and everything."

"Yeah, I'll help pay too, plus we get the pet stuff from Ms. Vern too," said Kayland with hope in her eyes.

Part of me wanted to not take the kittens, because I would get in so much trouble if my mom and dad found out, but the other part of me wanted them because it would be so much fun to play with ten kittens. Plus, they did look really cool.

"Well, I don't know."

"Please!" they begged.

I sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll take them. Only because I feel bad for Ms. Vern too and I know that you two would just keep bothering me about it."

They both cheered and called out for Ms. Vern, who pretty quickly came out.

"We'll take all of them," I said.

She put a heart to her chest. "Oh thank goodness. I'll get the put supplies for you girls. I'll be minute." And she practically skipped into the house.

"How do we get these to my house? We walked here and there is no way I'm carrying these things all the way home."

Kayland brought out her phone. "I'll call Kris, he should be able to pick us up."

"He doesn't have a license yet."

"He knows how to drive though. Now quiet." She brought the phone to her ear and started talking.

After Kayland was finished, she told us that it would be about ten minutes until he came, so we all just looked at the kittens, but none of us wanted to try and play with them yet in fear of the white one going crazy again. Ms. Vern came out and lay next to us an assorted amount of cat supplies. There was a little play thing that was like a scratching post, but it had a hole on the first level of it so the kittens could lay in it, and then a top part with a scratching post with little mice that to me looked like tacos, that hung off it on strings so they could swat at it. There was a bunch of other toys, a couple bags of food, dishes, treats, litter box and a cat bed. It's was a good amount of stuff and should last me a little while at least.

Eventually, a dark blue jeep pulled into the drive way. The drivers door opened and out stepped my other friend Kris. He was a small and short kid, but somehow was able to still play football pretty well. He had dark brown hair and freckles on his face. I've actually been friends with him the longest out of everybody, except Ben since I met them both at the same time. But Kris kind of drifted apart from our group after he joined football, but he's started to come back.

"Hey Kris," called Jewelianna. "Look at all the kittens we're getting!"

He walked over. "Yeah, all the kittens that your making Val get."

"It was a sacrifice she is willing to make," said Kayland.

I sighed. "Just load up everything. I want to go home."

So we loaded up everything into the trunk and set the box of kittens in the back with me and Jewelianna while Kayland sat up in front. As we were pulling out, Ms. Vern gave us a happy wave.

"Those are some freaky looking kittens your getting," said Kris as he started driving down the road.

I had to hold onto the box when we went over some bumps. "Yeah, they sure are. They act weird too." I looked into the box and saw that most of them were asleep. Only the red one, orange one, black one and purple one were awake. They sat together, quietly mewing at each other. Since the white one was asleep, I deemed it safe to play with them. I reached inside, and they instantly stopped mewing at one another. I gently picked up the red one and took a quick look at it. It was male, and I had to guess that the rest were too, except the purple one. I just had a feeling.

I set him in my lap and gently stroked his head with a finger. He seemed indifferent about it and just calmly sat.

I smiled. "I like you. Your nice and calm. Plus your fur is so pretty and you look so handsome." The kitten still seemed indifferent, but I thought I saw it react slightly. I'm not sure.

Kris looked back at me for a second. "Are you talking to the kittens?"

"I'm talking to this one. And it's good to talk to animals. It helps them to learn what words mean. That's how I got Tiger to learn his name." Tiger is the cat that I own at home. He's the only pet I have. Well, up until now.

He shrugged. "Still sounds weird."

"Ooh! I want to play with one!" squeaked Jewelianna quite loudly. All the kittens woke up mewing, but the white one woke up hissing. But Jewelianna still decided to put her hand inside and almost got it clawed off by the white kit. She was able to pull it out just in time.

"Jeeze, Jewelie, you need to control your voice," said Kayland.

"Yeah, you woke them all up," I said.

She shrugged and gave a small sorry.

I made to put the red one back in the box to be with his friends, but he gave me this look that said "don't put me back in there with those idiots." I laughed, these kittens were definitely weird. I put him back on my lap and kept petting his head every once and a while.

**The Kittens**

"Everyone, QUIET!" yelled Pain. All of the others instantly shut up. "This time, I need you all to be on your best behavior."

"No way," said Hidan. "Not after that one girl manhandled me."

"Hidan, do you know what happens to kittens that people don't want anymore?" asked Pain. He shrugged. "They put them in a closed bag and throw them down the river to die."

"Well, it's not like I can die anyway."

"In this form, you can," said Itachi. "None of us can access our chakra and Sasori is alive again. This is a different world and I'm sure that Jashin doesn't even exist here."

Hidan made to pounce on him, but Kakuzu held him back. "Jashin exists everywhere!"

"Hidan, control yourself, or I'll kill you myself," said Pain. Even as a kitten he was scary so, with a grumble, Hidan backed down. "Now, back to earlier. We need to try and stay at the place they are taking us. If we go back out on the street, I don't think we could survive like this."

"Sasori looks like he's already onto that, un," said Deidara. "He's already gotten the short haired one to like him."

"When we arrive at the place," said Pain. "I want you all to monitor these girls and try and figure out as much as you can about this world. I'll assemble the teams when we arrive. Just try to be on your best behavior."

**Back to me**

Those kittens look like they're talking to each other. The orange one looks like it's the leader since they all seem to be listening to him. Definitely some odd cats.

**Yup, just a classic Akatsuki kitten story. I think I got a twist for it though, so I would appreciate it if you kept reading.**

**Ba bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kitten names

**Hey I'm finally back. My computer isn't fixed yet, but I figured something out. I have to admit, I was very shocked to see how many people favorite and followed this story on the first chapter. It really made me feel like I have to up my game here because I wasn't even that serious about the story when I first published it. But now, I'm going to work hard to make it the best. But, I also should thank you guys too because it really made me feel very happy.**

**Thanks to: Genny4, JustFabulous, and the guest Laevo for reviewing. I really didn't think my writing was this good... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

I noticed that we were pulling into my drive way so I put the red one on my shoulder and grabbed hold of the box of kittens. I stepped out and said, "You guys bring in all the stuff since I'm the one who ultimately has to take care of them." I didn't wait for an answer as I unlocked my front door and stepped into my living room.

It was a rather normal house, a large living room with a 72 inch TV, kitchen, three bedrooms all up stairs, two bathrooms, one upstairs and down stairs, and a sunroom which led out to a deck.

I set the box on the floor and let the red one crawl off and onto the couch where he sat and watched me. Shortly after, the others came in with bags of the cat stuff we got from Ms. Vern and set them on the floor next to the box.

"I gotta get back home before my mom does and finds out I took her car," said Kris. He gave us a wave and headed out.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kayland.

I started to root through one of the bags. "Let's set up first, then we'll see to the kittens."

So we all dug in the bags and started to set up the bed, scratching post, litter box in the downstairs bathroom and food and water dishes. Since there were so many kittens, there were three food dishes and three water dishes that we had to set up in my kitchen. While I was there, I checked the time on the stove and it was already 6:30.

"Hey, didn't your parents say that they wanted you back by eight?" I called.

They answered yes. "But we still have two and a half hours to play with the kittens," said Jewelianna.

I face palmed. "Jewelie, you have an hour and a half to play with them."

"And that's why you failed Algebra," said Kayland.

"Shut up!" she squeaked.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, let's let the kittens out, I bet they are really cramped in there." I sat on the couch next to the red kitten who was calmly watching the other kittens. Kayland and Jewelianna sat on the floor.

"Okay, first, let me hold the white one while you guys get the others out," I said as I leaned down from the couch and reached into the box. The white kitten lunged at my hand but I grabbed it with my other hand before it could do anything. I held it up by the scruff of its neck while it again tried to claw at me. "Okay, take out the rest."

One at a time, they reached in and took out a kitten and the moment Kayland set down the black one with the orange face, it jumped up and latched onto her face. She fell onto the floor, screaming.

"Get it off! It's like those things from Alien!"

"Kayland, he's purring," I said. "He is not attacking you."

She sat up and pulled him off. "Yeah, he wasn't using his claws." She hugged him. "Aww, your just a sweet little thing."

"What a change in mood."

Did I forget to mention that Kayland is also really bipolar?

"What should we name all of them?" asked Jewelianna.

"First, I think we should pick the ones we like, then name them," I said as I patted the head of the red one next to me. "I'll take this one, the black one, the orange one and the purple one."

"Why do you get to pick first?" whined Jewelianna.

"Because I'm the one who has to take care of them all the time, so I deserve first pick."

Kayland shrugged. "Whatever. I'll take the black and orange one, the stitched one and the white one."

We both looked at her in shock. "You're taking the white one?" I asked.

"The stitched kitten looks like it keeps him in line and I don't trust Jewelianna with him either."

"I guess I get the left over ones," said Jewelianna as she corralled the blonde kitten, black and white kitten and the big blue kitten to her.

Kayland brought over the stitched one and I set the white kitten next to it, and in surprise, it looked like he was behaving.

I grabbed my kittens and set them on the couch with me and the red kit. "So names." I tapped my chin in thought. "I know, I'll name you," I pointed to the red kit, "Vulpix. After my favorite Pokemon." He seemed indifferent about it. "Let's see, the orange one is going to be Sanguine, my favorite Daedric prince."

"What's that suppose to mean," asked Kayland.

I rolled my eyes. "You two really need to play the elder scrolls games."

"Anyway, the black kitten is Nero, and the purple one is going to be Zelda."

Kayland and Jeweliann went through naming theirs, and wow, did they come up with horrible names. I really feel bad for a lot of them. Even the white kitten.

Jewelianna named the blue one Mr. Cuddles, the black and white one Oreo, and the blonde one Barbie, even though I told her it was male.

Kayland named the black and orange one Bob, the white one Mr. Whiskers, and the stitched one Frank.

Yeah, really creative names. The kits weren't too happy about those names, while my kits seemed okay with them.

So, we played with them for awhile, it mostly being Kayland playing with Bob and Jewelianna trying to get the other kittens to play with her. Me and my Kittens just sort of hung out on the couch until Kayland and Jewelianna had to go home.

I waved bye to them when they went to walk home. I turned away from the door to look at all the kittens. I sighed. "So now I'm stuck with you all." I heard a meow and my cat Tiger walked into the living room from the kitchen. He was dark brown with black lines going down his back, and had white socks. I walked over and picked him up and gave him a hug. "Hey Tiger. I haven't seen you all day." I showed him the kits. "Look, we have a bunch of new friends." I set him down and he walked over to the group of kittens. He went to the orange one and meowed at him and he meowed back. Soon enough, it sounded like they were having a conversation. Great, now my cat was acting weird.

**Kittens**

"There's something odd about you kits," said Tiger. "Something I don't like."

"You can speak," said Pain.

Tiger rolled his eyes. "Of course I can speak. You all are really weird."

Hidan hissed at him. "Shut up!"

"Hidan," ordered Pain. "Shut up." He turned back to the cat Tiger. "Don't mind Hidan, he's too violent for his own good."

"He tries to hurt Valerie," said Tiger with a small growl, "I won't hesitate to attack him."

"Be my guest," said Kakuzu.

Tiger blinked. "You all act older than you should too."

"Would you believe us if we said that we aren't from this world?" asked Konan.

Tiger tilted his head. "Yes, actually."

They all looked at him him in confusion. "You would, un?" asked Deidara.

"Yes, I've seen strange things before. Like transparent people that can walk through walls and not be seen by normal people. I once even saw a wolf like man in the woods once."

"We were once people from another universe, but somehow, we were turned into kittens and transported here," said Pain. "Do you know anything about that?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I've never heard of humans turning into kittens and coming from different worlds."

"Then how do we get on the girl's good side then?" asked Kakuzu.

"Her name is Valerie and all you have to do is be nice to her, and she'll be nice to you back. Simple as that. She is particularly fond of non hyper animals though."

"Just as I thought," said Pain. "Sasori, Itachi, and Zetsu. I want you two to stay with her and observe as much as you can while the rest investigate the house to figure more about this world. Konan and I will stay with the cat to learn more. Now go!"

**Back to me**

I smiled, seeing Tiger getting along with the kittens. He didn't seem to fond of Mr. Whiskers (white kit) though. I wouldn't blame him.

"Well, kitties. I'm going to give you some food, make a sandwhich and head up to my room. I want you to watch them Tiger." I walked to the kitchen, filled the bowls with cat food and water, made my turkey sandwhich, and walked up stairs to my room.

It was a little small, with a desk with my gaming computer resting on it, a regular sized bed, and a TV stand with a TV. I had all kinds of consoles connected to it, an Xbox 360, Playstation 2, Dreamcast, N64, gamecube and a Wii U. You can say that I'm a little of a game freak.

I had a lot of posters on my wall too. A couple posters of Ichigo from Bleach, a poster of Sasori and Itachi, a poster of Naruto and Sasuke, a Dark Souls two poster, Pokemon posters, a Teen wolf poster, a Yugioh poster, a Devil May Cry poster and a Walking Dead poster. I have so many that you can't even see my wall anymore.

I booted up my computer, started up some music, set my already half eaten sandwhich on the desk and got my sketch book out. I had just started to brainstorm a new concept for a character in a story I'm thinking up when something hopped on my lap.

"Hi Vulpix, how's my handsome little kitty doing?" He looked at me for a second then looked to my sketchbook. "I haven't really figured out what to draw yet. I'm having a major artists block right now."

I heard a couple of meows behind me and I saw Nero (black) and Oreo (black and white) staring at my posters and so was Vulpix when I turned around.

"What is it kitties?"

Nero pawed at the poster of Itachi, and Vulpix continued to stare at the picture of Sasori. I looked at the posters, then to the kits, then back again and again. "I have to admit, you do look alike. And Oreo, you look like Zetsu." I shrugged. "It'd be funny if this turned out like those Akatsuki kitten stories. But stuff like that doesn't exist."

Nero and Oreo stopped staring at the posters and tried to hop onto my bed, but couldn't and kept falling to the floor. I put Vulpix on my shoulder and went to help them up.

I sat on the bed with them after I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil. I took Vulpix from my shoulder and put him on my lap. Nero curled up on my pillow and Oreo sat on the corner of the bed, both of them watching me.

"You know, you guys were lucky that my parents are visiting my Aunt Candy in Florida for three months or else I wouldn't have been able to take you guys in. Ms. Vern probably would have just thrown you back on the street."

Then it hit me.

I picked up my sketchbook and started to draw while humming the song playing from my computer.

**Kittens**

The girl had fallen asleep while drawing, and her music was still softly playing. Half of her body was on the bed while her legs dangled off the side. The sketchbook was clutched to her chest.

Sasori, who was in her lap the whole time, trying to gain information about the girl for Pain, had seen the picture she had drawn. It was a surprising picture too.

It was a picture of everyone in the Akatsuki playing with kittens. And each one corresponded correctly. Like how Deidara was playing with a blonde kitten, himself with a red kitten, Itachi with a black kitten, Zetsu with a black and white kitten and so on.

Just how much does this girl know about them?

Sasori quietly padded over to Itachi who was still awake on the pillow.

"She knows a lot about us," said Sasori.

"So it seems. But she doesn't know that we are cats."

"At least, not yet. She seems more intelligent than her friends and may figure out soon."

"Then we just have to wait, and figure out what to do." Itachi lay his head down and closed his eyes. "We will tell Pain everything tomorrow."

Sasori curled up on a ruffled part of the blanket and tried to go to sleep which was something he still wasn't use to doing. He couldn't help but miss his puppet body.

**I should be updating about once a week. I already have up to chapter six written, so it'll be definite that there will be an update next week. Or sometimes, if I feel generous, I'll update twice a week, depending on my mood.**

**Ba bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Doberman

**Hey. I was in a good mood so... Another chapter!**

**I would like to thank: Just Fabulous, Freakacid, and Lucky7XD for reviewing.**

**And I would like to also thank all of you for favoriting and following!**

**I don't own Naruto**

I woke with a start when I heard the high pitch beeping coming from my pocket. I sat up quickly, and a little red ball tumbled onto my lap. I muttered a quick sorry and dug my phone from my pocket and shut off the alarm that comes on at five a.m. I totally forgot that it was Friday and I had school.

I took Vulpix and put him next to Nero on the pillow. I threw my sketchbook by the corner of the bed and I stood up, yawned and stretched, turned off my computer that I left on and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top. I put my hair up in a small pony tail to keep it off my neck.

When I came back to my room, the kittens were sitting in front of my bed on the floor. And they all simultaneously meowed at me.

I shook my head. "You kittens are really weird." I gestured with a hand. "Come downstairs so I can feed you little monsters." I started walking down the stairs and I saw that they were following me. Smart kittens.

I arrived in the living room and found the kittens sleeping all over. Some on the couch, floor, and Bob (black and orange) was sleeping in my potted plant and Frank was sleeping in the jar of money we keep under the night stand. Tiger was even sleeping amongst them. I smiled at how cute they all looked and went to the kitchen with Oreo, Nero and Vulpix still following me.

The food bowls were untouched. Not one bit of the food was eaten. They drank the water, but that was it. I sighed. "Great, kittens who don't like cat food. I guess I'll just do what I do with Tiger when my parents aren't home." I dumped the cat food back into the bag, and replaced them with pieces of lunch meat. Bologna, turkey and salami. The three kits following me went over and sniffed the meat. They seemed happy with it because they started to chow down on it.

"Hey kittens and Tiger, food," I called.

I waited a moment and surprisingly, all the kittens came and started to joyously eat the meat. Tiger soon came and started to eat from his own bowl. I left the cats to eat and made my own breakfast of two slices of pizza, which I gobbled down quickly.

I pulled on my sneakers and grabbed my backpack that I had lying by the door. "Alright kittens, I gotta go to school. Don't cause any trouble and don't try to go outside. I don't want any of you getting hurt." I waved bye and started walking to school.

**Kittens**

"Now that the girl is gone, I want every part of this area noted," announced Pain. "Map out the house, and outside."

"I wouldn't go outside alone if I were you," said Tiger.

"You calling me weak!" hissed Hidan.

"Yes I am, because you're small kits and that the neighbors have a huge Doberman that kills cats." He showed them a scar on his chest. "This is where he almost killed me once. Had his jaws right over my whole body. Would've killed me if Valerie hadn't come out and scared him off by whacking him over the head with a jug of milk."

"We won't draw attention then," said Pain. "Zetsu, Sasori and Itachi. I want you outside. Try not to draw attention to yourselves."

"Fine, but don't blame me when he starts chasing after you," said Tiger. "Just go through the cat flap in the back door." Tiger walked off upstairs.

"Diedara and Kisame, I want you to watch them and give them back up if anything happens. The rest of you keep gaining info about the house."

All the Akatsuki scattered in different directions. Zetsu, Sasori and Itachi exited to the back yard through the cat flap with Diedara and Kisame keeping watch through one of the windows.

"I heard from Itachi that the girl knows a lot about us," Pain told Konan. "I will go to her room to verify this."

Outside, the three Akatsuki found that the backyard was rather big with a small pond and some trees. The grass was wet from rain and there were a few puddles. There weren't any houses too close, but close enough to be considered neighbors. A wooden fence separated them from the others.

"How could a dog get over this fence?" wondered Itachi.

"HEEY! TOBI FOUND CANDY!" Toby came bounding out of the cat flap with a lollipop in his mouth. "TOBI FOUND CANDY, DO YOU WANT SOME!"

"Shut up Tobi," hissed Sasori. "You might-"

A loud bark sounded from the other side of the fence and a shadow leaped over it with a howl.

**Back to me**

It wasn't a very eventful school day. Just doing things that Juniors do. I was walking home alone. I was going to bring Kayland and Jewelianna with me, but Kayland was hanging out with her stupid boyfriend, and Jewelianna had to stay at school for after school tutoring in math.

C'mon, they were the ones who wanted the kittens so bad. They could at least find the time to come and play with them. Or come and help me take care of them.

Just as I rounded the corner to my street, I heard some really loud barks. I started to worry that the neighbors Doberman was attacking something so I started running. The closer I got, it sounded like they were coming from my house and I put on an extra burst of speed.

When I arrived at my house, I barged through the gate to the backyard to find the Doberman chasing the kittens. I charged at him when he lunged to bite Mr. Whiskers and instead, his jaws locked onto my arm. It hurt like crazy and I could already see blood flowing from in between its teeth.

"Stop coming over here you mangy mutt," I snarled as I punched its face with my free hand. He didn't let go, but it dazed him enough for me to push it to the ground and that's where we wrestled. I kept raining down punches, but it just would not let go. The pressure was increasing on my arm and it felt like he could break it at any moment.

But then, the dog gave off a yelp and fell off my arm. A bare foot came and kicked it again, farther away from me. At this point, my vision was fading from blood loss and pain. But before I went out, I swear to God I saw a naked man.

When I awoke, I was lying on the couch and my arm was bandaged up. I sat up and saw a man sitting on the other side of the couch. And he was wearing my dad's clothes. I couldn't make out his face though. Oh crap, where are my glasses? I saw the man move and he handed me something. My glasses. I put them on my face and his own came out clearer. And he looked like...

"Itachi!" I yelped. "What the heck is going on!"

"Calm down please and I will explain everything."

I closed my eyes and had to steady my breathing. After a second I opened them and nodded at him.

"The Akatsuki and I were somehow transported here as cats," he said, gesturing to the rest of the kittens watching us on the floor. "We don't know how this came to be."

"Well, then how come you're not a kitten anymore?"

"As that dog was chasing me, I fell into a puddle of water and then I just changed back."

"Did that water happen to be warm?" He nodded. "Just like in the fanfictions." I held my head in one hand. "I can't believe this is happening to me. This can't happen. It just doesn't." I shook my head, and took a very deep breath. "So, then what happens now?"

Itachi stood up. "I change the rest of the Akatsuki back to normal, and we stay here until we figure out a way home." He walked to the bathroom with the kittens following him. Shortly after, I heard the sound of the bathtub being filled.

I decided to lie back down and try to get more rest, but then I heard a tired mew coming from the loveseat. I sat up, ignoring the stinging in my arm, and saw Tiger lying in the loveseat with a bandage going around his stomach.

"Tiger, what happened to you?" I stood up, getting a little woozy, and stumbled to the loveseat and knelt down next to Tiger. I slowly stroked his head and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"He was hurt trying to protect us from the dog," said Itachi behind me.

He came from the bathroom, with the rest of the Akatsuki in my dad's clothes, but they all hung off on them since they were so big.

"Thank you for patching him up. I'm very grateful for that."

"He tried to protect us, so I thought I would return the favor," said Itachi.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

Konan came over to look at him. "I think he should be fine. Just needs time to rest and heal." She put her hands over him and they glowed a faint green. "This should help." She moved her hands to my damaged right arm and applied healing chakra to it as well. My arm did start to feel less achy afterward.

"Thanks," I said.

She gave me a smile. "It's the least I could do for you keeping us safe." And she returned to Pain's side.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"What Itachi said," said Pain. "You provide shelter until we find out the process to get back to our own world."

I stumbled back to the couch and collapsed onto it. "Give me more time to sleep. I'm still tired. Then maybe tomorrow I'll take you all out to get proper clothes."

"But I'm hungry!" yelled Hidan.

I ignored him. "Konan, you can get clothes from my room. One of the guys here should know where it is." And I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey, so writing these kind of stories is kind of hard. Well, it's keeping all the akatsuki in character that's hard. I would really appreciate it if any of you could give me any advice so i can make sure the later chapters that I've already written are good or not. **

**Guess that's it for now. Ba bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, another chapter. Man, I'm so tired. I was up all night playing flashlight tag. **

**No reviews,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I should have known not to leave a bunch of hungry men in my house. This is a mistake I hope to never make again.

"What happened here?" I asked coldly. I was not a happy camper today because of being attacked by that Doberman and that I was awoken way before I wanted to.

The kitchen, oh my beautiful kitchen, looked like a tornado went through it. Pots of burning food rested on the stovetop, the fridge was wide open with all my food in piles on the floor with the milk slowly leaking everywhere and there was broken glass from dropped plates and cups scattered all over the kitchen. I don't even want to know what happened to the freezer in the laundry room.

Four people were pushed into the kitchen with me and I stared them down while tapping my foot.

Deidara and Kisame tried the best they could to not look at me. They had guilt written all over their faces.

Hidan didn't look like he cared and I wasn't sure about Tobi.

"What happened here?" I asked again.

"We're hungry," Hidan said simply.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "That doesn't mean you destroy my kitchen. And you're still hungry?"

"It wasn't our fault, un," said Deidara, pointing to himself and Kisame.

"Yeah, we were just looking around for a snack, but then Hidan and Tobi came and wrecked the place trying to cook something," said Kisame.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

A glob of spoiled hamburger meat slapped into his mask with a thunk.

"You are not a good boy Tobi," I yelled.

I washed the hamburger from my hand and pointed to all of them. "Now, all of you get out while I clean this up."

"You're not going to make us clean it up?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, because if I did, you all would somehow mess it up."

Hidan shrugged and walked out. "Fine by me, I'm going back to watching the TV."

"Ever do this again and I swear to God and Jashin that I will stab you with a hot knife!" I called out to him.

"Ooooh, I'm sooooo scared," he mocked back.

I snatched up a knife from the drawer and waved it around. "Don't test me zombie man, especially when my kitchen is involved."

Deidara, Kisame and Tobi backed up.

"Val is scaring Tobi!"

Hidan appeared back in the kitchen doorway and stuck his tongue out at me. He laughed when he saw my eye twitch and turned around to walk away.

Only for a knife to plunge itself in his back.

"Ahhh! What the FUCK!" He reached for the knife, but it was in the perfect spot on his back where he couldn't reach it.

"Hey, what's all that racket," growled Kakuzu, peering down from upstairs. His eyes landed on Hidan, who was dancing around, trying to get the knife.

I don't think Kakuzu ever laughed so hard in his life. He literally fell back and sat on one of the steps with a hand on his head, cracking up.

"This is something I would almost pay to see," he laughed.

Kakuzu laughing then got the rest of us laughing too.

"Yeah yeah, laugh at the guy with a knife in his back," Hidan shouted.

I wiped a tear from my eye. "Alright, alright. I think that's enough."

I tore the knife from Hidan's back and pressed a wad of paper towels on it to stop the bleeding.

"Ah, Hidan. You got me back in a good mood, so I'll help you."

I picked up the first aid box from the bathroom and patched up the wound. Only so the blood won't get everywhere.

He turned around to face me, and he clearly looked like he wanted to murder me.

Maybe I went a little too far.

"Hey, wait!" I put out my hands in defense. "I'll make you food if you don't kill me!"

He smirked. "Not all high and mighty now, huh."

"Okay, I'll admit, I went a little too far. But come on! You like pain anyway."

He looked off for a second in thought. "Good point." He looked back to me and pointed. "Make food, and I'll forget about it."

I put my hand out. "Deal."

He brought his own hand out and we shook. "Deal."

After Hidan walked out of the kitchen, I threw some paper towels to Tobi, who gladly took them to wipe off the hamburger meat from his mask.

"Alright Tobi, if you actually stay true to your word and be a good boy, I'll make sure that I buy you lollipops some time. Okay?"

Tobi nodded after he cleaned his mask. He thrust his arms in the air and ran out, yelling, "TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY FOR LOLLIES!"

I brought a hand to my forehead and sighed. "Okay, now that that's over, I got to start cleaning up this mess."

I grabbed the broom and started to sweep up, but I noticed that Deidara and Kisame stayed in the kitchen and were picking up the dirty food.

"Didn't I tell you not to help?"

They tossed the food in the trash. "We may be murdering criminals, but we're not inconsiderate slobs," said Kisame.

"Except Hidan though," said Deidara. "He's as low as any person can get, hm."

I couldn't stop the glad smile from appearing on my face. "Alright, I guess you two can help." I gestured to my bandaged right arm. "Probably wouldn't have been able to do it so fast with my bum arm. And I'm a righty too."

With their help, it took no time at all the get the kitchen back up to my standards. But, we did have to throw out most of my food though since a lot of it was spoiled and been on the floor. Going to have to do a lot of shopping tomorrow. Great.

We stood back and admired all our work. "I have to admit guys, you did a real good job here." Then a thought hit me. "Wait, where was everyone else while Hidan and Tobi were going to town on the kitchen?"

"Pain, Itachi and Konan were in your parent's room, I think," said Deidara. "I have no idea where Kakuzu was, Zetsu is in the backyard, and Sasori is still in your room, un."

"Oh okay- wait, what!?" I waved my hands around. "What is Sasori doing in my room?" I yelled.

They shrugged.

Deidara and I shared a look. And there, we decided to find out what our scorpion was up to.

I knocked on the closed door with Deidara behind me. Kisame stayed behind to watch Hidan and Tobi. Oh, what a brave soul.

A curt "come in" was our answer. "Jeeze, he acts like it's his room," I said as I opened the door.

I was a little surprised to find him at my computer, typing away on the key board. I was even more surprised when I saw he was efficiently surfing the web.

I leaned over his shoulder, seeing he was looking up the news. "What'cha doin' in my room, hmm?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Doing what Pain said. Finding out more about this world."

"And why didn't you use my mom's laptop in the sunroom?"

"It is quieter here."

"Well, then how did you figure out how to use it anyway?" I asked.

Sasori logged onto a different news site. "As long as you know how to read, it's quite simple."

I'm sure that Kayland would find offense to that since it took me forever to teach her how to use a computer. Her grandma wouldn't buy her one until she was 14.

"Well, I guess you can use it Mr. Computer know it all. Just don't log into the fanfiction websites. There's some stuff on there you will never want to read."

"Like what?" asked Deidara.

"You really don't want to know."

I slapped a hand on the back of Sasori's chair. "Well, I gotta go make the kids dinner, since it's already, like eight at night."

"Pain wanted to see you," said Sasori, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Alright, I guess I'll check that out first." I started walking out. "Oh, and if you two want, there's a drawing program on there you can play around with. The tablet and pen are in the bottom drawer."

I knocked on the door a little ways down the hall that led to my mom and dad's room. I opened the door when I heard the "come in."

Konan and Pain sat on the king size bed, facing Itachi, who was sitting in a desk chair. Konan gave me a smile while the other two were emotionless.

I couldn't help but be nervous in Pain's presence. "So, uh. I was told that you wanted to see me?"

"It has come to my attention that you know a great deal about us. Is that true?" That was no question, he already knew.

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Then care to explain this?" He held up an open Naruto Shippuden manga, open to the page of his own death.

I shifted slightly. I really didn't think that they would have found them so quickly. "It's your death."

His eyes narrowed, clearly wanting a better explanation. I sighed. "Ok, you all come from a manga series called Naruto. And yes, some of you end up dead. And clearly, you're not in your world anymore- which I have no idea about," I added quickly. "Actually, how did you guys end up here anyway?"

"We have no idea," said Itachi. "All that we know is that there was a flash of light, and then we ended up here as cats."

"We are currently working on a jutsu to take us back," said Konana. "But, we expect it to take quite awhile."

"Sorry, I wish I knew something that could help you guys," I said, "but I have no idea what could have happened."

"I wish to have access to all of these books," said Pain, in a tone that said for me not to argue with him. "They may provide clues as to what happened."

I gave him a dismissing wave of a hand. "That's fine, I guess. Read to your heart's content."

I don't really care if this will change the Naruto story. It was already changed the moment they entered my world. And, I don't really have a lot of manga any way. I only have it a little bit passed the Pain battle.

But, I am worried about Obito. Yes, the only reason I know who he is, is because someone ruined it for me. Anyway, I know he's going to come after me, and is going to threaten me about what I know. Really, even if he were to come and ask me about it, I don't know that much. I only know up to the end of the Pain battle. I just never really bothered to actually keep reading. I got bored and went to reading Bleach instead.

So, I might be in the clear. Or not, I really don't know. I'll figure something out when it happens.

"Oh, and I think we need to set some ground rules," I said. "Some of your more rowdy members almost completely destroyed my kitchen, and I don't look forward to what they might do next. So, do you think you could…"

Pain gave me small nod. "Yes, I will have a word with them to prevent more cases of damage."

"Thanks so much, that would be great." I started to walk out, but I stopped at the door. "I'll be making dinner with the food that's left. I'll call you all down when it's ready."

Konan and Itachi gave me a small thank you while Pain just went back to reading the Naruto manga.

I passed my room and noticed that Deidara and Sasori were gone. Sasori at least had the courtesy to shut of my computer, that thing takes up a lot of electricity.

I arrived in the living room to find the rest of the Akatsuki. Hidan, Tobi, Deidara and Zetsu were on the couch, Kakuzu in the loveseat, and Kisame and Sasori were sitting cross-legged on the floor. They were all watching the TV, and they were watching…

"Why are you guys watching I Carly?"

Hidan was pressing all of the buttons on the remote angrily. "The damn thing won't work anymore!"

I snatched it from his hand and shook it at him. "The batteries are dead. Simple enough." I popped out the batteries and grabbed a couple double A's from the lamp table drawer.

"Just so I don't have to go through this again, I'm going to show you guys how to put in the batteries." They all crowded around me, keen on not wanting to sit through another episode of I Carly.

"Okay, all you have to do is match up the plus with the plus and the minus with the minus. It shows you which one is which on the remote and battery themselves." I slid in the batteries and handed it back to Hidan. "Simple."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Hidan switched the channel, and on came Tosh.0 with a collective sigh of relief.

"I couldn't stand another second of that show," said Kisame. Murmurs of agreement swept the room, with me included.

On the TV, there was a video of these people who were fishing on this boat, and this guy caught a huge sword fish who jumped into the boat and started to chase one of the guys. The man freaked out and ran from it, only to run off the side of the boat.

I laughed, remembering this episode.

Kisame thought it was the funniest and the members who show more emotion laughed too. They laughed harder when Daniel Tosh started to comment on the video.

"Well, I'm going to try and find something to cook for all you guys," I said as I headed into the kitchen. I heard some more laughs come from the living room.

I grabbed some hamburger meat from the freezer, some of the only stuff that didn't go bad since it was frozen, and set out on turning them into patties. I heated up the pan on the stove and threw them on with a sizzling sound. As I waited for them to start cooking, I decided to check on Tiger in the living room.

I poked my head out of the kitchen doorway.

He seemed that he was already feeling better since he was happily lying in Sasori's lap with him lightly stroking his head, watching TV with everyone else. It's nice that Tiger is getting along with everyone, he usually doesn't like strangers.

Deciding not to bother them, I went back to cooking. As I was flipping the many patties on the pan, I checked the time to find it was already nine pm. I can't believe it's been only like, five hours since I found out that the ten kittens I temporarily adopted were the Akatsuki. Now, I'm acting like their mother.

Fantastic. I feel that I'm going to be acting as mother for a while.

Ah, it's something that I can't avoid. I have a habit of mothering people. That's what I do to my group of friends. Maybe that's another reason that they pretty much made me the leader.

"When's the food going to be done?!" yelled Hidan from the living room.

I grabbed a bag of frozen french-fries from the freezer. "Hold your horses! It'll be done soon, I just need to make the french-fries." I yelled back.

I dumped the entire bag into the deep fryer, and went to remove the many hamburgers from the pan. I set up the table with a stack of paper plates and other condiments. Soon, everything was finished cooking and I called out for everyone to come.

"Time to eat!" I yelled.

"Finaly," shouted Hidan. I heard the sound of thundering feet and Hidan and Tobi rushed in while the rest more quietly followed.

"Woah, wait, one at a time," I said as I gestured to the plates. "Take one and line up for a hamburger and fries."

They actually lined up and each took a plate. Hidan looked at the hamburger patties oddly.

"What are these?" he asked.

"They're hamburgers, just beef. Take a patty and a bun and stick it inside of the bun."

I waited for everyone to eventually grab their food, and Itachi, Pain and Konan soon came and grabbed some as well.

I saw Konan place a hand over her hamburger which then glowed a faint green.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

She seemed to be satisfied and lifted her hand away. "Leader asked me to check for poisons."

I looked at Pain. "I guess I understand since you guys barely know me, but believe me. I would never try something as stupid as trying to poison people who would kill me in a second."

Pain picked up a plate with a hamburger. "Good. But know, if I suspect any kind of sabotage, I won't hesitate to deal punishment." He walked out.

"That…was scary," I muttered.

Konan walked passed me with a plate in her hands. She stopped and looked back at me. "Please take no offense, you should understand our carefulness."

I waved it off. "Nah, it's fine, I guess. Just enjoy your meal."

She nodded and walked into the living room.

Everyone was gone from the kitchen so I picked up some food for myself and walked to the living room. I was greeted with a lot of munching and people saying that it was good.

Tobi was absent. More than likely eating somewhere else so no one can see his face.

Sasori sat in the loveseat, eating on the coffee table, Konan, Pain, Itachi and Kakuzu took the couch and used the portable tables, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi and Kisame were cross-legged on the floor eating.

Sasori must have seen me gazing around to find somewhere to sit, because he scooted to the side of the love seat. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Thanks," I said as I stuffed some french-fries in my mouth.

He said nothing and went to eating his hamburger.

He's eating? I thought he didn't have to since he's a puppet. Unless something about turning into a kitten changed him back. I'll ask about it later.

"This is good, un," said Deidara with ketchup on his cheek.

"It is… acceptable," said Pain.

"Make more of these and I think I won't hate you anymore," said Hidan who was loading fries in his burger.

There was a collective word of agreement, and a rather joyous shout from Tobi who had just re-entered the room. Wow, he can eat fast.

"Glad you guys like it. It was hard to make all this using my left hand."

I snatched up the remote from the coffee table and went to the movie Channels. I skimmed around until I found the perfect movie.

"You guy's will love Pacific Rim. This movie is so epic." Luckily, the movie had just started.

So, for awhile, we all ate and watched the movie. And I was right, they really liked the movie. Their faces were in awe of the great CGI of the movie, which was something I had to quickly explain because they thought it was literally magic. Well, the more outgoing ones did. You should know who they are.

Deidara cheered when there was an explosion. "This movie is awesome, yeah!"

Kisame looked at me. "Are you sure this isn't real?"

I laughed. "None of it is real. Giant robots and and giant sea monsters don't exist."

We continued to watch the movie until about twelve thirty at night. I cleaned up the paper plates and cups laying around from dinner and then went on to discussing the sleeping arrangements.

Itachi and Kisame were to take my sister's old room, Pain and Konan were to take my parents room, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu were to take the living room, and Deidara and Sasori would be in my room.

After I dealt out blankets to the living room people, I headed upstairs to my room with Sasori and Deidara following. I closed the door on them and quickly changed into my pajamas and let them in. They lay a huge blanket on the floor next to my bed and crawled onto it with another blanket and pillows.

"Sorry guys that you have to sleep in baggy day clothes. I'll shop for suitable clothes for you tomorrow." I crawled onto my bed with a sigh. "Just try to bear it for now."

I pulled my blanket up to my neck and got into a comfortable position. "Good night."

Deidara said, "Good night." And Sasori just said, "Yeah."

Literally ten minutes into the night, I kept hearing rustling blankets and angry whispers from Deidara to stop moving. I sighed and peered over the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"Sasori won't stop fidgeting, un."

"It's not my fault," Sasori hissed. "I'm not used to sleeping yet."

I sat up, with another sigh. "Then take my bed, it should help you sleep."

"No, it's fine," Sasori whispered back.

I hopped off the bed. "Take it, or else none of us are going to be getting any sleep."

When I didn't see him move, I rolled him off the blanket and took his place next to Deidara. Sasori grumbled something and collapsed onto my bed.

"Try not to accidently bump me in the night," I told Deidara as I got settled into the blanket. "I might get startled and punch your face."

**I know, this is pretty much the same as any other cat story, but, i do have an original plot coming along, it'll just take a little longer.**

**Ba bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Thanks to JustFabulous for reviewing**

**I don't own Naruto. **

I groggily opened my eyes to a world of yellow. I was confused for a moment, and even more confused about what I felt in my mouth. I coughed and pulled out yellow hair, which dropped next to the back of the sleeping form next to me.

"Ah, gross," I whispered to myself. Then, the events of yesterday flooded my mind and I remembered that I was sleeping on the floor, next to Deidara.

I sat up and stared at the clock on my shelf, but the numbers were blurred. I realized that I didn't have my glasses on and grabbed them from my night stand. I slipped them on and found that it was seven in the morning. Also, Sasori was gone from the bed.

I ran a hand down my face with a light groan. It was so early in the morning; I didn't really want to wake up now. It's Saturday and I should be sleeping in. I didn't even get that much sleep, but, I might as well get up, I'm sure that the others would be waking up in an hour or so anyway.

I stood up and threw the rest of the blanket on Deidara and went to the bathroom. As I was about to brush my teeth, I realized something as I stared into the mirror.

Did I just sleep in the same bed as another man? I was too tired to think about it last night, but now…

"Oh god, this is going to be so awkward," I said to myself with a slight blush.

During the night, I sometimes cling to anything that's around me, and I might have clung to Deidara the whole night. I just hope that he was too zonked out to notice if I did.

I went back to brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower. It was kind of hard though to take a shower since I couldn't get the bandages on my right arm wet. So I washed myself with my left hand while my right arm had to be hanging outside of the shower. I bet it looked funny.

So, after getting dressed in shorts and a black T shirt with the Triforce on it in the bathroom, I went downstairs. I came to the kitchen to find Sasori sitting at the table, drinking a glass of water.

I went to start brewing some coffee. "So, didn't sleep too well, huh?" I asked as I poured coffee into the maker.

He slowly nodded his head with a sigh. "It's being in a human body that's been bothering me. It's been years since I …" and he trailed off.

I grabbed a couple glass cups from the cabinet. "I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I haven't. But, I understand it." I smiled. "But, don't worry. When they figure out how to get back to your world, you can turn yourself into a puppet again."

Actually, I didn't agree with what I just said. I feel that Sasori was worse when he was a puppet. So devoid of life and feelings. It was a horrible way to live.

He stared into the water in his cup, and then took a sip. "They better not take too long."

I laughed lightly. "Yup, because you definitely don't like to be kept waiting. You made that apparent enough before in the manga."

I checked around the kitchen for anything to make for breakfast, but I didn't find much. There was some PopTarts, and cereal. Can't eat the cereal because the milk yesterday got spilled all over the floor.

PopTarts it is then.

I grabbed two boxes of blueberry poptarts and set them on the table. I leaned on the counter next to the coffee maker, waiting for the coffee to finish. There, we sat in silence. I think I could hear the rustling of blankets from the living room.

"Hidan," Kakuzu loudly whispered. "Stop snoring."

"Shut up Kakuzu!" he whispered back. "I'm trying to sleep."

"**We both can't sleep with you both loudly whispering," whispered Zetsu angrily. **"I would appreciate it if you two would stop." **"For once, I agree. We don't want Tobi waking up."**

There was some more quieter whispering that I couldn't hear, but I could guess that they agreed and went back to sleep.

I quietly giggled. "They're like little kids."

"Yeah, living with those kids for years is a blast," said Sasori, with very evident sarcasm.

I laughed again and looked at him. "Well, I hope you guys aren't here for years. It's been a day and I swear I'm already getting gray hair."

There was a small ding, and that was my cue to get the coffee. I grabbed the two coffee cups and started to fill them. I set a cup in front of Sasori and I sat opposite of him at the table with the other cup in my hand. Sasori stared at the steaming cup in front of him.

"Drink it, it'll help wake you up," I said as I grabbed a package of poptarts from the middle of the table.

With a light shrug, he took a sip. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath. "It tastes good. Something I haven't had for a long time."

I took a bite of a poptart. "Yeah, now I understand why adults always freak out when they don't have coffee. It tastes so awesome in the mornings. Especially with poptarts." I slurped some coffee to wash down the dry poptart.

Sasori reached over and picked up a package of poptarts. He unwrapped it and took a bite and then took a sip of coffee. After he swallowed, he lightly nodded.

"Gotta enjoy the little things in life. Something as small as eating your favorite food can be a cherished feeling," I said, staring into the steaming cup. "But, enjoying it alone isn't enough. But with friends, will make them cherished memories that will last forever to always keep you company. Take those away from someone or try to keep them locked down though, and they'll be nothing but a puppet controlled by despair in a stage of loneliness."

"What?"

I looked up and saw Sasori staring at me, his poptart and coffee untouched. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry. Sometimes I'll randomly go around and quote things."

His eyes trailed to the table and he quietly asked. "Who was it from?"

I smiled lightly. "My Grandma use to say it all the time before she died. It's something that I'll never forget."

After that, we went into a momentary silence. Sasori finished one of his poptarts and asked, "How's your arm?"

I lightly moved my right, bandaged arm back and forth. "Feels pretty good. It doesn't ache, thanks to Konan. At least now I can move it without it hurting, so I don't have to use one arm anymore."

"Something smells good," said Kisame, breaking our small talk as he walked into the kitchen with Itachi next to him.

"That would be the coffee," I said. "Have some if you want, there's plenty."

"Don't mind if I do," said Kisame as he grabbed a cup and started filling it up. Itachi soon followed. Kisame sat at the table with Sasori and me while Itachi leaned on the counter.

I grabbed a poptart package and tossed it to Itachi, who effortlessly snatched it from the air. Kisame, seeing that the box in the middle of the table had edibles in it, plucked out a package for himself.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked Kisame as he opened the package.

"Buy clothes and food," I said bluntly. "Thankfully, my mom and dad left me with four hundred dollars to help pay for anything."

"Not a lot for being gone for three months," said Sasori.

"I have my own money saved up from my allowances. I'm thinking though that it should be enough, even without the four hundred. I didn't even want it, but my mom insisted since she's so protective."

"Why didn't you go?" asked Kisame who started to eat his poptart.

"Mainly because of school, but what teenager wouldn't want to have the house to themselves for three months?"

"Good point," said Deidara, walking down the stairs with a yawn. He smelled the fresh coffee and instantly gravitated towards it while grabbing a poptart.

"So, back to earlier, I'm going to take a few of you with me when I go to the store, including those two girls from the other day. Jewelianna and Kayland."

Deidara groaned. "Why are you taking her?"

I gave him a deadpan expression. "Darling, I need you to be more specific."

"The one with the squeaky voice!"

"Ah," I leaned back in my chair. "Okay. But, yeah. I'm taking her with, even though her voice sometimes does make want me to punch a hole in the wall, she's still my friend. And I'm sure she would be mad at me if I kept the secret that the Akatsuki were living at my house." I sighed. "Then she'll start yelling at me and that's when her voice gets really high. And you guys will NOT want to hear that."

Everyone in the kitchen were giving me looks, even Itachi.

"Find a way that'll keep her from squeaking the highest," said Sasori, holding his head. "Nearly made my ears bleed the first time I heard her."

Everyone agreed.

So, at about ten am, everyone was up, with Hidan being the last. After I dealt out the rest of the poptarts and coffee, everyone went about doing their own thing while I called up my friends.

I brought the phone to my ear after I dialed Kayland's number. I waited a moment until someone picked up.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end.

"Hey Ms. Parker, is Kay home?"

"Just a moment." There was the rustling of footsteps and the sound of the phone being passed on.

"Val?" asked Kayland.

"Who else?"

"Hey, so how are the kittens doing? I hope Bob is doing okay."

I stared at Deidara, Hidan and Kisame in the living room who were crouched over the Xbox 360, trying to figure it out. "Yeah, they're doing alright. Just doing… kitten things."

"I'm coming over to see them," Kayland declared.

I sighed. "Oh yeah, now you want to see them. Just come as soon as possible."

Her voice turned to worry. "Did something happen?"

Deidara figured out how to open the Xbox and now they were investigating the disk inside. "Uh, no. I do have a surprise for you though. Just come soon. And bring Jewelianna too." I dropped the phone onto its cradle and walked to the three who were messing with the Xbox.

I leaned over them with my hands on my hips. "What're you doing?"

They looked up at me. "What is this, un?" said Deidara, holding up the disk that said Mortal Kombat on it.

I snatched it from his hand and started to wipe off the finger prints with my shirt. "This is a disk, and the thing you got it from is my Xbox 360." Once I saw that the disk was clean, I fed it back into the Xbox.

Oh, and if you're wondering, yes. I have two Xbox 360s. One for my room and one for downstairs.

"This is a gaming system. It's sort of like watching a movie, but you can control it." The three of them looked amazed.

"So, we could play Pacific Rim?" asked Kisame.

"Sadly, no. I don't think they ever made a Pacific Rim game. But, there are other really fun games out there." I turned on the Xbox and jumped onto the couch with my black Xbox controller in hand. "Like Mortal Kombat for instance." I started up the game.

The four of us were on the couch, Deidara to my left, Kisame next to him and Hidan on the end. I tossed the white controller to Hidan who investigated the controller by turning it around in his hands. He saw how I was holding it and copied me.

"Hidan, I think you'll like this game the most. It's full of blood and ripping people apart," I said as I started the VS mode.

Hidan got a wicked gleam to his eye. "Sounds like my kind of game."

The character screen came up and we went about selecting characters. I instantly went to SubZero, he was my man, and Reptile. Hidan picked Noob and Baraka.

For those of you who don't know Mortal Kombat, SubZero is this guy who wears blue mostly and can use Ice attacks and Reptile is a lizard man that can use poison attacks Noob always wears black and can use sort of a doppelganger to fight with and Baraka was this guy with blades that came out of his arms and has big sharp teeth.

The match started and I quickly explained the controls. Then the fighting began.

And Hidan lost horribly.

And just for the heck of it, when the game said "Finish HIM!" I used the fatality in which SubZero froze Noob's bottom half and then ripped his torso from it with his guts and blood hanging out.

Kisame, Deidara were like, "Oooooh!" and I laughed while Hidan was cussing up and down about losing to a girl. Hidan grumpily passed the controller to Kisame.

"Hey, Hidan. It's fine," I said as I restarted the match. "I've been playing this game for years and training on it almost every single day. You put up a good fight for someone who has never played a game before."

Hidan rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, I'm going to get good at this fucking game and beat you."

"Ha, good luck. I'm unbeatable!" I evilly laughed.

"Your lucky it's not real fighting," said Hidan with a smirk. "Or else you would be dead in seconds and sacrificed to Jashin!"

"Hah! I know that!" I restarted Vs mode. "I'm not that stupid to challenge ninjas to a real fight."

We were just about to start picking our characters when I heard the front door open.

The controller in my hand flew from my hand in shock. "Crap! I totally forgot! Everyone HIDE!" Instantly, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan were gone and I had to guess everyone else was hiding somewhere too.

"Val?" asked Jewelianna. "What are you screaming about?"

I waved my hand dismissively. "Ah, it was nothing."

"What happened to your arm?" Kayland ran over held my bandaged limb.

"The Doberman next door tried to attack the kittens, but I fought it off."

"Are you alright?" asked Jewelianna.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tis but a flesh wound."

Kayland gazed around the room. "Hey, where are the kittens?"

I patted the seats next to me. They came and sat down. "That's actually what I want to talk to you about."

Kayland lunged for the collar of my shirt and grabbed it in an iron grip. "You got rid of them, didn't you?! You promised!" she screamed in my face.

I stared at her in deadpan. She stared at me, waiting for an answer.

It was a staring contest that lasted almost two minutes until Kayland realized I wouldn't answer her until she let go of my shirt.

I fixed my shirt, but the collar was a little stretched. "Now that that's over, let me explain. I still have the kittens, but, there's been a little hiccup."

"What do you mean?" asked Jewelianna.

"Well," I dragged out as I looked around the room for a good explanation. "The kittens we got…"

Kayland waved her hand as if saying to go on. "The kittens we got…" she led on.

"The kittens we got are the…" They're going to think I'm insane!

"Tell us Val!" pleaded Jewelianna. "The kittens are what?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I silently started to count in my head.

One,

Two,

Three,

"The kittens are the Akatsuki!" I forced out.

Never before in my life have I seen the expression that those two were giving me. It was an expression of, surprise, worry, confusion and then excitement?

"Are you telling me it's like one of those fanfictions?" asked Jewelianna excitedly.

"They're real?" Kayland was bouncing up and down.

Okay, not the reaction I was expecting, but, whatever. This one might be easier to deal with, or not.

"Heh, yeah." I whistled loudly. "Come out guys!"

Deidara and Hidan popped out from behind the couch, which startled Kay and Jewelie. Kisame hopped out from behind the loveseat, Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi came from the sunroom, Zetsu and Tobi appeared from nowhere and Pain and Konan came from upstairs.

The two girls looked like they were suffering from a sensory overload or something. Kayland was the first to recover from her daze when her eyes landed on Sasori. She squealed a Jewelianna squeal.

Guessing what was going to happen a split second later, I wrapped an arm around her waist when she stood up and pinned her to the floor. She tried to wriggle out, but she couldn't beat my skills. I've watched a lot of wrestling…

"You don't want to do that. It's not wise to try and glomp a person that could kill you in a second."

She pouted and her eyes trailed to Hidan. I shook my head. "Really? He's the one that's even more likely to kill you. Control yourself woman!"

Her eyes narrowed and it looked like she might go through another episode, but surprisingly, she backed down. "Fine," she grumbled.

I let her go, while still keeping an eye on her and sat back on the couch. Only to notice that Jewelianna was gone. I heard the sound of struggling and found her trying to glomp Itachi, but he had his hand on her head, keeping her out of arms reach.

"Aye ye yai," I sighed while taking hold of the back of her shirt and dragging her back to the couch where I held her at. "NO glomping," I scolded. "Got it?"

She put her head down and mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

I let go of her and said, "Okay, now that that is out of the way, let's talk." I faced the both of them. "Now, here are the rules." I held up one finger. "One, no telling anyone else about them because I'm sure Pain wouldn't like that either. And we don't want him mad." I looked to Pain and he gave me a light nod. "Okay, two. No doing things that fangirls would do. You know what I mean. And lastly, three. I've decided that you two are going to help pay the expenses for the Akatsuki."

"Why?" they both whined.

I shrugged. "Hey, you guys did say that you would help pay for kitten stuff. And since the kittens are the Akatsuki, it's still in place."

They started to whine again, but I put up a hand. "I'm right and you know it, so shut it."

"I still don't understand it though," said Jewelianna. "How come we can't glomp our favorites when you probably glomped-

My hand to her mouth shut her up. "I didn't glomp anyone because I can control myself," I whispered. "Unlike two teenage girls I know."

I removed my hand and wiped it on my shirt. "Now, to the real reason I called you two over here. I need you two to help me shop for them."

Finally, something I said didn't make them whine. "Sure," they said.

"No arguing? Even though we're splitting the bill?"

They nodded. "I guess it shouldn't be too much to pay since all three of us are paying," said Kayland.

"Good, then we'll figure out who else is going because I'm not leaving all of the Akatsuki alone in my house."

"How many does the van fit?" asked Jewelianna.

"Seven," I answered. "So with us, we can take four." I looked to the criminal organization members who have actually stayed very quiet. "Who wants to go with us?"

Tobi raised his hand while jumping up and down. "Oooh! Tobi wants to go!"

"Uh, do we really want Tobi with us?" asked Kayland.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't want to bring him with, and yet, I don't want him at my house either."

I thought for a moment. "Hmm, how about… No. You're not coming Tobi."

Tobi lowered his still raised hand, deflated.

"If he's staying then I'm going," said Deidara, stepping forward.

"That's one, so who else?" I asked.

Sasori stepped up with a sigh. "I better go to make sure he doesn't blow anything up." Behind me, I could hear Kayland quietly cheer.

Surprisingly, Itachi came up. "I am… interested to see this world from a different view."

Cue Jewelianna squeal.

I slapped my hands together. "Okay, so three. Actually, Hidan. I want you to come."

Everyone looked at me, surprised. I put my hands out in defense. "Hey, I just don't want a repeat of the kitchen fiasco."

"What if I don't want to go? I want to train in that Mortal Kombat game." He didn't seem to get that I kind of insulted him.

"Where we're going, they have guides to that game." I waved my hand in an arc. "All the info on the game you would ever want and all the secrets that could beat me."

His eyes lit up. "Hell yeah! I'll go."

Cue second squeal from Kayland.

I clapped my hands together. "Let's head to the van, kids."

"Hey, won't people recognize them?" asked Kay.

I put a hand on my chin. "Ah, how did I forget?" I looked at the Akatsuki that were tagging along. "As long as people don't look directly at them and up close, I think they'll be fine, I guess."

We all shrugged it off and went to the car. As we walked outside, Kay and Jewelie asked me about the kitchen fiasco.

"I don't feel like reliving it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Sirility and the Guest for the reviews. Keep them coming guys!**

**I don't own Naruto. I could never be as awesome as Masashi Kishimoto.**

We loaded up into the car, with me in the driver's seat. Kayland was about to hop in the passenger side, but Sasori beat her too it and closed the door in her face. I can guess that he doesn't want to be in the back with the psychotic girl. So, Kayland went to the middle seat behind Sasori who sighed. Itachi took the middle seat behind me, Jewelianna took the back seat behind him, Deidara sat beside her and then Hidan next to him.

After making sure that everyone was buckled in, (like any responsible parent) we took off to the mall.

"Alright passengers," I said, donning my pilot voice. "It looks like we will be seeing about a fifteen minute ride to the mall. Please sit tight and enjoy your ride."

"Where are my peanuts?" asked Jewelianna.

"This van does not carry peanuts ma'am."

"Then what about those little champagne bottles?" asked Kay with a giggle.

I dropped the pilot voice. "Guuurl, you too young for that." And we broke out in a fit of giggles.

After we stopped giggling for a couple minutes because Hidan told us to shut the fuck up, Kayland started to mess with Sasori. Through the rear view mirror, I saw her take off her seat belt and lean up directly behind him, the only thing separating them was the head rest. And she loudly whispered, "Your mine."

Sasori completely ignored her and just stared out the window. But that didn't stop Kay because she kept whispering the weirdest things to him. Like how cute he was and how she wanted to cuddle him all the time. And then something about rape.

"Alright, that's it," I said to myself. I made sure there were no cars behind me, and I slammed on the brakes. Kaylands face slammed into the headrest and she bounced back into her seat.

"Hey! What was that for, hm?" asked Deidara who was holding onto his seat belt tightly.

I just smiled to myself and went on to driving. Sasori cast me a sidelong glance and then went back to staring out the window. Kayland kept to her seat while rubbing her forehead angrily and didn't bother the scorpion again.

With an adjustment to the rear view mirror, it now cast the reflection of Jewelianna who was looking at me through it. I took a hand off the wheel and gave her the "I'm watching you" gesture. She fearfully nodded and didn't bother Itachi one bit.

Soon, the car was cast into silence, which eventually started to grate on my nerves. I flicked on the radio and instantly that baby song by Justin Beiber came on. Me and the two other girls in the car screamed in horror, and I couldn't turn the station dial faster. Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae came on and the three of us sighed in relief.

So, the rest of the car ride was uneventful, Kay and Jewelie didn't bother their crushes and the crushes themselves seemed relieved. When I pulled into the parking lot of the huge mall, Hidan instantly jumped out and stretched.

"It was so damned cramped back there," he said.

Deidara followed out saying, "Next time, keep your legs to your side. The whole time you kept kicking me, hmm!"

Hidan pointed to said legs and said, "Hey, these babies need room to move."

Everyone else poured out from the van and I went to the quarreling two. "Don't worry, we can adjust the seating arrangement later, but now, we need to start making the groups."

"Okay, since I know exactly what I need, because it's my kitchen, I'll get the food." I pointed to Kay and Jewelie. "You two are working on getting clothes for every Akatsuki member."

Kayland raised her hand. "Oooh, I want Hidan and Sasori in my group."

"I want Itachi!"

I slapped a hand to my face and sighed. "You two are going to have to promise me that there is going to be no funny business."

They both gave me a salute with a "yes ma'am!"

I looked at them with narrow eyes. "Alright. I'm taking some with to help me with all the food though." I thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think I'll take the artists with me."

I ignored all complaints from Kayland and the cheer from Jewelianna and turned to Itachi. "I'm sorry to burden you with this, but can you please watch over them?"

He gave me a light nod. "Yes, I'll make sure to keep them in line."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, sweet heart. Now, at," I checked the time on my phone, which said two pm. "Okay, it's two, so let's meet up at the fountain in the middle of the mall at four."

"Hey, what about my guide?" asked Hidan.

"We'll stop at the game spot when we regroup." I beckoned to the two artists. "Come my artistic comrades, time to go hunting for food."

We broke off into groups and headed into the mall. Hidan and Deidara gazed around in wonder at the sight of the inside.

"This fucking place is huge!"

"Oh how this place would look if blown up," Deidara said in wonder.

"Be a good boy Dei and I might take you to the fireworks store sometime," I said.

"Okay," he cheered.

So, our groups walked off in separate directions. Mine towards food, the other towards clothes.

Deidara and Sasori gazed at all the decorations placed around the fancy mall. It was filled with beautiful plants, lights, pretty banners and statues.

"This place looks…nice," said Sasori.

I laughed. "You guys should see this place during Christmas. It looks fantastic!"

"Christmas?" asked Deidara.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We don't share the same holidays." I waved it off. "I'll tell you guys about it some other time, because," I put my arms out. "We're here! This is the food store, Save A Lot!"

Sasori stared at the bland red and yellow sign that bore the name of the shop. "Doesn't seem like something to get excited about."

"It's all in the name my scorpion. Stuff is super cheap, mine and Kakuzu's kind of place." I gestured for them to come. "Come on, let's go! We got two hours."

We walked inside and I had Sasori and Deidara each take a cart.

"I don't see why we have to rush, we have two…" Deidara trailed off when he saw the three foot long list I was holding.

"How much food do you need?" asked Sasori, slightly bewildered.

I shrugged. "A lot. Ten people, plus me, and plus the other two is thirteen people to feed. So yeah, a lot of food."

"The other two?" asked Deidara.

"Now that they know you all exist, Kay and Jewelie more than likely going to start trying to spend the night at my house. And even more in a month because that's when school ends."

Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose with an irritable sigh. "Fantastic."

I patted his back. "It's alright. As long as I'm around, they won't try much." I pointed forward. "Now, let's start shopping!"

**Kayland and Jewelianna**

"So, what should we get?" wondered Jewelianna.

"I don't know, but I was thinking about how many clothes per person."

"Maybe something like, two pairs of pants, a package of underwear, five shirts, shoes and a pack of socks."

Kayland stared at Jewelianna in shock. "That's surprisingly reasonable. How were you able to use numbers?"

"It's all the after school tutoring," she said, clearly proud of herself.

Kayland gazed around. "Um, how about… There!" She pointed to some random shop that had a display of clothes. It was called Clothes for Everyone.

"I think they could have come up with a better name," said Kayland.

The two girls shrugged and ran inside, Itachi and Hidan following.

**Two hours later…**

Deidara, Sasori and I sat at the fountain with our two shopping carts filled with bags of food. I checked my phone and it was four twenty.

"Where are they?" I sighed irritably.

I know Sasori was getting impatient too, but he was way better at hiding it than me. Deidara didn't seem to mind though. He occupied himself with a can of Playdough that I bought for him.

But then, out of the blue, Sasori asked me, "Why is that girl obsessed with Hidan and I?"

I leaned back and blew a stray hair from my face. "Ah, I don't know. I've asked her and Jewelianna before why they freak out so hard about you guys, and they can never give me a good answer. All they say are," and I said in a higher voice, "oh they are so hot! They look cute and sexy and badass and," I stopped the impersonation, "yada yada yada. I don't really understand it. See, the reason I have favorite characters, isn't based on how they look. At least, not entirely. But, I like characters for who they are."

"Like for instance, Alistair from Dragon Age. Yeah, he did look cute, but I liked him for how funny he was. And the Governor from the Walking Dead. He killed lots of people, but he was a very relate able character. I could understand why he did what he did and stuff. Oh and there's Loki too. What he was going through was so sad and…" I looked at Sasori, who was still paying attention. I nervously laughed.

"Sorry, I started to ramble. Didn't I?"

Sasori opened his mouth to say something, but Deidara cut him off.

"They're here, yeah!"

I followed where Deidara was looking and sure enough, Kayland and Jewelianna were walking our way with their hands empty. Itachi and Hidan walked beside them with their arms full of bags of clothes.

When they arrived, Kayland leaned on Hidan with a sigh. "Oh, I'm so lucky to have my handsome man carry all this for me. I don't know what I would have done."

Hidan nudged her off and said, "Bitch, I'm not yours. But I am handsome, thank you very much."

Jewelianna hugged Itachi from behind and said, "Thank you for carrying the bags."

"Hn." He respectfully pushed her away.

"You're late," Sasori and I said in unison.

"It wasn't our fault, we had a lot of shopping to do," said Jewelianna, letting go of Itachi.

The artists and I gave her a dead pan look and pointed to our two carts of food.

"Oh," she said, deflated.

"Hey, so how much did we spend all together?" asked Kayland.

We added up the prices of food and clothes and it came out to…

"Four hundred and sixty dollars," I announced.

Hidan laughed. "Tell that to Kakuzu and he'll have five heart attacks at once."

We divided up the number and found that we each had to pay about 153 dollars.

"I hope I never have to pay that much ever again," said Kayland, staring into her money deprived purse.

"Well, we have to spend a little bit more, I gotta take Hidan to Gamespot to get a guide."

"Don't tell me you got him hooked on videogames," said Jewelianna.

"Not hooked, more like obsessed with trying to beat me at Mortal Kombat," I said.

"There's no way he'll beat you," said Kayland. "Not even if you played with your eyes closed again."

The memory of me beating Kayland with my eyes closed made me break out in a fit of laughter. "Oh my God! I remember that! I totally owned you."

She crossed her arms and muttered, "The controller wasn't working."

I laughed a little longer and wiped a tear from my eye. "Alright, times a wasting. Let's go already."

On the way to the Gamespot, I made sure to grab another cart for the clothes. Itachi and Hidan thankfully threw in the bags.

Soon, I spotted the red and white Gamespot sign. I trotted over with everyone else following.

"Okay, since the store is a little small, Hidan and I will run in really quick and grab the guide." I pointed to the rest. "You guys wait out here."

I walked through the door with Hidan following. The man at the register gave me a wave.

"Who's that?" asked Hidan.

"That's Jeff. I go here a lot so the entire staff knows me." I leaned over and whispered to him, "They give me discounts as long as I don't tell anyone else. So don't tell anyone." I leaned back and waved to the Cashier.

We navigated our way through the many close quarters shelves until we came to the guide book section.

"That's a lot of fucking books," He said, staring at the huge stacks. He turned to me. "How do we find it?"

"There it is," I said, picking up the guide.

"Never mind I guess."

"Ya know what, while I'm here, I might as well grab some other ones." I rummaged through the many stacks until I found a Tekken Tag Tournament two guide and a Dark Souls two guide.

"You'll like Tekken too. It's like Mortal Kombat, but with different stuff in it." I handed him the Tekken and Kombat guides in which he started to flip through them while I held onto the Souls guide.

We navigated back through the maze and to the check out.

I dropped the Souls guide on the counter and then pointed to the two guides Hidan was looking through. "I'm getting these."

Jeff added up the sum through the register and said, "Fourty-two fifty."

I pulled out two twenty's from my pocket and three dollars. I handed the money to him and he returned fifty cents to me.

"So, who's that?" he asked, referring to Hidan who, probably for the first time ever, was reading intently.

"Oh, just someone I introduced into my gaming cult."

Jeff chuckled. "I swear, someday that you're going to break a record of some kind for videogames."

"Actually, I think I might try that Tekken tournament next month."

"Oh, then do you have a partner?"

I slapped a hand to my face. "Ah crap. I completely forgot that it's a co-op tournament."

"Take him," he said, looking to Hidan.

I shook my head. "Nah, there's no way he can get that good in a month. He can't even beat me in Mortal Kombat."

"I will eventually!" he said, eyes glued to the guides.

I shrugged. "I'll figure something out Jeff." I grabbed the Souls guide and nudged Hidan to come with me. "See ya!" I said with a wave.

Jeff waved back. "Train as much as possible in Tekken. A champion is entering this year."

I looked at him over my shoulder. "A champion?" I looked forward and muttered, "Darn it! I gotta find a partner."

Hidan and I exited the store to find everyone waiting outside on the benches. Kayland and Jewelianna instantly stood up.

"Are you done?" asked Kayland.

"I'm hungry!" yelled Jewelianna.

"I have to admit, I'm hungry too." I looked to the rest. "You guys hungry?"

"I could eat, yeah."

"Hell yes!"

"Hn."

"Sure."

"Okay, so I can plan on the way home on what to make." I started walking in the direction of the exit. "It's pushing five and I think that's way too long to leave Tobi at my house."

They all agreed and walked out to the van. We loaded up all the bags and we all had to push on the hatch to close it. I jumped into the driver's seat and Sasori hopped into the passenger side. I made sure that Kayland sat in the middle behind me, Jewelianna behind Sasori, Hidan behind Jewelianna, next to Itachi, next to Deidara.

The seating arrangement worked out well and I didn't have to go into mother mode once, all the way home.

**Soon, the actual story will start to begin. Maybe in the next couple chapters. For now, it's just the character building.**

**Thank you guys for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I personally am not a big fan of this chapter. It's mostly just a filler, but not entirely.**

**Thanks JustFabulous for reviewing.**

**On to other news...**

**ROBIN WILLIAMS IS DEAD!**

**It's horrible! He killed himself yesterday, on the eleventh. He's one of my favorite actors ever. From the birdcage to Alladdin and Mrs. Doubtfire I just can't believe he's dead. I'm going to be depressed for awhile. No more Genie! :'(**

**So, to help cope with his death, I've got two things in store for you all. One, the next chapter is going to be very long and have some pretty awesome stuff in it, so I hope it makes you guys happy. Second, I thought that I should make a chapter in loving memory of Robin. I'm not exactly sure what it's going to be, but I'm going to work very hard on it. For him and you all.**

**Rest in Peace Robin Williams. **

When we arrived home, I was glad to find that it wasn't on fire, under water; blown apart, ransacked-oh you get the idea. I had all the Akatsuki members start unloading groceries and then I started the long process of putting them away. While I did this, Kay and Jewelie handed out the clothes to everyone, who gladly accepted them.

Once I was finally finished with putting away the food, I collapsed onto the couch. I was thinking of taking a nap before I started to get over tired, when something landed very hard on my stomach.

"Val! You gotta make dinner, remember?" said Jewelianna.

"Get off!" I breathed out. "I can't make dinner if I'm dead!" I pushed her off and she landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow," she squeaked. "You didn't have to push me off."

"Uh, yeah I did." I sat up and rubbed my stomach. "Ugh, I'll make dinner, but just give me a sec."

"Oooh, can I-

I cut her off with a raised hand. "Wait." I looked around the empty living room with narrow eyes. "It's quiet. Too quiet." I looked to Jewelianna. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is getting dressed in their new clothes and Kay is out on the deck."

"Why is she on the deck?"

She giggled. "She said that the temptation was too much so she locked herself out there."

"Ah. So she's finally started to learn to control herself." I pretended to wipe away a tear. "Oh my, and you were able to control yourself as well?"

"Well," she gave me a depressed look. "Itachi doesn't seem to like me at all, and, I don't know. I just don't feel the same way anymore. It's the same with Kayland and Sasori."

I patted her head. "That's the first step to recovery from fangirlism."

"She still hooked on Hidan though," she pointed out.

"Of course she is."

Jewelianna started to bounce up and down. "Hey, do you think now I can tell her-

"No, you can't tell her."

"Why?"

I shook my head. "You can't tell her because she has a big mouth. I don't want it getting out to any of them and get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" she asked, bewildered. "No, they would be hearing the truth. That time we were watching Naruto together and you heard his past, and when he died, you fangirled really hard over him."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't fangirl over him."

"Val," she said in deadpan, "there have been two times since we've been friends that I heard you squeal." She held up a finger. "When you got your gaming computer," she held up a second finger, "and when-

I slapped her on the back and laughed. "Oh jewelianna, you tell such funny stories."

She looked at me, confused. "Wah?" She looked where I was looking and saw Sasori and Deidara walking down the stairs in their new clothes. They seemed to be arguing.

"I've told you a million times Deidara, art will always be eternal."

I face palmed and sighed. "Ah crap. Not this."

Deidara raised his arms in the air. "It's fleeting Sasori. Fleeting!"

"How can you even enjoy art if you can't even see it anymore?" Sasori shot back.

"That's not the point! You don't truly appreciate art until it's gone and disappeared in a beautiful explosion!"

They arrived in the living room, but they didn't seem to notice us.

"Art is something that remains forever, to always represent what it was created after."

"But that's boring. Art needs to be exciting!"

I sighed loudly. "Oh my God, how did you two even get into this argument?"

That's when they finally noticed us.

"Stay out of it," said Deidara. "You're not even an artist."

I brought my hand up. "Woah, hold the phone banana hair. I am so an artist." I held my chin and looked at the both of them. "You know, maybe you need a third party artist to settle your dispute."

"Then what is your view?" asked Sasori.

I shrugged. "I don't have one. Art is just art to me. No matter how you put it, art is just sort of everything." I snapped my fingers in surprise. "Aha! That's it! Art is everything. It doesn't matter what it is, it's only a matter of opinion!"

I stood up and grinned. "I'm about to do some art of my own. The art of cooking!" I skipped to the kitchen, high on my epiphany.

**Third person**

Deidara and surprisingly Sasori, sweat dropped.

"What just happened?" wondered Deidara.

"You got her talking on something she loves, that's what," said Kayland, entering the room.

"Yeah," chipped in Jewelianna. "Get her talking on anything she likes and she gets really excited."

"So she really loves art," said Sasori.

"Yeah. But something that always bothered her was your guy's views," said Kayland. "Probably because she could never figure out her own view, but now," she stared at the kitchen where her friend was frying up something on the stove. "She figured it out. After all these years she finally figured it out."

"What kind of view is that?" Deidara asked. "Art is everything. Hah! She should know that all art is fleeting!"

"She should know that art is eternal," said Sasori, sending a glare at Deidara. "Not fleeting or everything."

"Oh no," Kayland said in horror. "Another view has been thrown into the argument! I don't think I can take a three way argument on art."

"She's going to put up a fight too," said Jewelianna. "You know how stubborn she gets about things she believes in."

"That's right!" yelled Valerie from the kitchen. "Art is everything fools! And no one can change what I think 'cause I'm my own woman!"

"Art is fleeting!"

"It's eternal."

"It is everything!"

"The war begins," said Kayland under her breath.

**First person**

I did a little dance as I shuffled around the scrambled hamburger in the pan.

"I figured it out~ I sang. "My life is complete, and celebrating with sloppy Joes~

"Val, did you get enough sleep last night?" called out Kayland.

"I got three hours~ I sang back.

"Okay, that explains it."

That's when I started singing Thrift Shop.

Did I ever mention that I also get kind of goofy if I don't get enough sleep?

"Kay, Jewelie! Can you two make dessert?"

I heard two people run into the kitchen.

"You must be tired if you want us to cook your kitchen," said Kay in surprise.

I waved it off. "We need dessert." I pointed to the fridge. "Get out the cookie dough and make some cookies."

They shrugged and got the cookie dough. They grabbed the cookie pan and started to place them on. Kay and Jewelie decided to chime in and all of us were singing Thrift Shop as we worked.

"What are you singing?" growled Kakuzu who walked in the kitchen.

"We're singing Thrift Shop," we all sang.

Kakuzu crossed his arms and started walking to the living room. "All that cussing will turn you into Hidan."

We all stopped and stared at each other.

"There's no way I want to be Hidan!" I gasped.

They nodded in agreement and we went back to cooking with only some chatting.

So, we finished cooking sometime later and the night went on like normal. We all ate dinner, and started to watch a movie. But, I started to fall asleep during the beginning, so I decided to head to bed early.

As I walked up the stairs, I heard that Kayland and Jewelianna were going to be spending the night.

Without thinking, I collapsed onto my own bed and was instantly out.

That morning, my eyes fluttered open to the sunshine streaming through the window. I let out a relaxed sigh and rolled over to get a few more minutes to sleep.

Only to come face to face with…a face.

I yelped and rolled off the bed, only to land on Deidara who let out a startled manly scream. He pushed me off and sat up, looking at me.

"What the heck, yeah?"

I sat on the floor and placed a hand on my chest. "Oh, sorry. I just got startled when I saw Sasori in my bed. What is he doing in it?"

Deidara wiped the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. "He couldn't sleep on the floor. And it seemed he was able to get at least some sleep on your bed so I made him go up there because he kept fidgeting, hmm."

I ran a hand through my tangled hair with an exasperated sigh. "You could have at least told me."

"You were really out of it, none of us could wake you up." Then, a knowing smile grew on his face.

"What? What're you smiling about?"

He chuckled. "The second he was in your bed, you latched onto him. You wouldn't let go of him all night."

I fell face first to the floor and hid my face. "Oh crap. This is so going to be awkward. Kill me now."

I stayed like that until Deidara said, "You know, he's been acting kind of weird ever since we got here,"

I looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean? And you shouldn't be talking about him now when he's right next to us."

Deidara waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, he's out of it. I checked and he's been asleep all night and still is, yeah." He looked at him and pointed. "See, fast asleep."

I got up and leaned over the bed and he was peacefully asleep. Really, the most peaceful I've ever seen him look. "He looks so peaceful." I looked back at Deidara. "So, did he say anything about last night?"

"Nope, just sort of took it. He actually fell asleep pretty quickly, hm. That's what makes me think he's acting a little weird."

"Is it because of being human again?" I asked, sitting back down on the floor.

He nodded. "That's what I'm thinking. He's acting more…human. It's barely noticeable, but it's there, yeah."

"Like how?"

Deidara answered with a shrug. "Just a slightly different vibe."

"Hmm." I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it anyway?" I looked up at the clock and it said nine am in its glowing red numbers.

"I guess I should-wait a sec." I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed. "Why do I smell burning food?" I shot up and bolted from the room and downstairs.

I came to the kitchen and found Kay and Jewelianna trying to cook pancakes. They slowly turned around, each with a spatula in hand. They sheepishly smiled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," said Kay.

"You guys are burning the pancakes."

"We just started," said Jewelianna.

I pushed them out of the way. "And you two are able to somehow burn them within five seconds." I scraped out the burnt remnants of the pancakes and got to work on mixing new batter.

"We just wanted to make you breakfast since you were still asleep," said Kay.

I sighed and looked at them. "I know you meant well, but please leave the actual cooking to me and stick with only being able to make cookies."

I poured the new batter into the pan. "You guys can help me by setting out the plates and waking up everyone."

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted.

Kay went to work on setting up plates and cups while Jewelie ran around waking up everyone by banging two pots together.

Let's just say that there was a lot of cursing that morning. At least, until they smelled breakfast.

As I was dishing out food to everyone, Kakuzu asked, "Does anyone know why Hidan was actually reading a book last night?"

"It's a video game guide," I answered. "He's trying to beat me in a game."

"Ah, okay. That explains it." I dropped a pancake on his plate and he gave me a small nod in thanks and walked out.

And so, the day went on like normal, well, as normal as having the Akatsuki living at your house, but you get the point.

Sasori didn't say anything about me hugging him all night, or even seemed to react at all to it. Maybe Kay or Jewelie told him of my problem.

Hidan challenged me multiple times throughout the day at Mortal Kombat, but was mercilessly beaten to the ground every time. Some of the Akatsuki even dared to challenge me, but they were practically raped.

Hidan challenged me thirty-five times,

Kisame ten times,

Deidara twenty times,

Tobi six times,

Zetsu a couple times,

Kay six times

Jewelie three times

Then Hidan ten more times,

Konan tried once,

Heck, even Itachi challenged me to a battle.

Nobody could beat my ninety-four win streak.

At least, until _he _decided to try a game.

I calmly sat in the loveseat, my trusty black controller in hand. I seemed relaxed as I pressed the buttons to control SubZero on the screen. But, if you looked closely, you could see a bead of sweat go down my temple and I was breathing slightly harder. Tiger sat next to me, every once in a while giving me an encouraging mew.

Sasori, who sat at the couch, surrounded by the more eager Akatsuki members, appeared as I did. Calm, but on the inside was probably fighting for his life as I was.

Everyone was dead quiet as they watched the epic fight unfold on the huge screen.

Subzero slashed at the policeman Stryker with a blade of ice, but at the last second, he blocked. He countered his attack by hitting him with a police baton, knocking down Subzero's health to critical levels. Subzero switched out and out came Scorpion who started by latching the chain from his hand onto Stryker and pulling him in to land a punch to his face, knocking him across the screen.

Stryker and Scorpion traded blows until they knocked each other out at the same time. Subzero was the last hope for his team. It was for the same for Rain on the other team. Subzero attempted his X-ray (ultimate attack) by sliding towards Rain on ice, but Rain anticipated the attack and blocked. Subzero bounced back, stunned for half a second, but that's what all Rain needed to initiate a killer combo.

Subzero fell to the ground, dead. Rain, had won.

My controller fell from my hands, my mouth agape.

I. Lost?

I looked to Sasori who still held the controller tightly in his hands and still staring at the screen. I guess even he was worn out a little bit from our battle that literally lasted half an hour.

It was quiet for a few more seconds until the house erupted in cheers.

"She has been beaten!" they cheered.

There's no way I lost to a NOOB! A noob who didn't even spam moves! I haven't lost since that time Kris challenged me a few years back and that was because the batteries ran out on my controller mid fight.

Wait a minute… A talented noob could become a pro. Like me.

In Tekken!

I jumped from my seat. "Sasori! I've decided to take you on as my pupil in the art of fighting games."

Everyone looked at him. He shrugged.

"Excellent! Your training in Tekken begins tomorrow and with our combined forces at the tournament, we'll be unstoppable!" I raised my arms to the air and laughed evilly.

Hidan started to hound Sasori on how he beat me. I answered for the puppeteer.

"It's because of the puppetry, Hidan. He has fast finger movement from it and that applies to videogames as well."

"Fuck! I don't want to do puppetry," he yelled. He snatched my controller from the floor and started up the training mode.

I stood up and walked to the red head. I stuck a hand out. "That was a fantastic fight, and I'll admit, you did good for a noobie."

Sasori stared at my outstretched hand with a blank look, and with a roll of the eyes, he shook my hand.

"It was definitely… an experience."

I laughed. "I think is was more an experience to me. No one has pushed me that far and won in Mortal Kombat in a long time. But Tekken, oho, that is on a whole other level. We're going to be teamed up to fight pros who have been playing Tekken games for longer then I've been alive."

I pointed at him. "So, we need to be in synch to win and that means training every day for at least an hour."

He sighed. "Not like I have anything to do anyway."

I fist pumped. "That's the spirit, my artistic comrade!"

**I know it sucked. Please wait for the next chapter, it will be a lot better.**

**Now I'm going to go and eat a bunch of icecream and maybe watch the birdcage again.**


	8. Chapter 8 Crisis

**Here's that long chapter I've been talking about. Seven thousand words, and by far the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories.**

**I'm going to say, there is a lot of stuff that happens in this one.**

**Since it's so long, I'm going to use this as an excuse to not update for a little while so I can work on more chapters. Because I kind of went through all my stock and have to start writing more.**

**It won't be a long time, maybe only till next week. I don't know.**

**Thanks to Sirility for reviewing.**

**And thanks to TheMysteriousOtaku for the funny review. Puppet-Ception!**

**Happy birthday Kakuzu!**

"What happened back there?!" That was the general question being fired at Sasori and I in the van.

"Sasori! You killed those guys?" asked Deidara accusingly. "Leader told us not to draw attention to ourselves!"

"I didn't-

"What the heck!" Ben turned to the both of us from the passenger seat. "Those guys are dead!?"

I tried to answer, "No they-

"I can't believe you got us all dragged into murder," complained Kris from the driver seat.

Neither of us got a chance to freaking explain. "Are we going to jail!?" asked Kayland in hysteria. "I won't survive in prison!"

"Leader is going to kill us," said Deidara with his head in his hands.

"Oh my God!" yelled Kayland, poking at the still David. "Is David dead?!"

"There's a knife in his arm!" screamed Ben.

Okay, first lets freeze this mass hysteria.

Now, I know your wondering what the hell is happening. Well, I'm going to tell you.

It all started on an early Monday morning at school. The Akatsuki have only been here four days. Pretty much, it continues from Sunday.

So, it started on Monday morning...

"VAAAAL! Hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs to the school's entrance. "Ben, dear God, do you have to do this every morning?"

He simply said, "Yes."

Kris jumped out of nowhere and put him in a headlock. "Ben! It's too early to be dealing with this crap, so shut up!"

Ben elbowed him in the stomach and was released, Kris not going without letting out a lot of curses. Taking his chance, Ben pushed through the school's doors, yelling, "You can't catch me Kris, I'm the gingerbread man!"

"That didn't even rhyme, you idiot!" Kris yelled back, his hurting stomach forgotten. He burst through the doors and went on to chase his best friend.

I shook my head and walked through the doors, watching the hot pursuit. "It's too early for me to be dealing with this."

Ben, another one of my friends. I think I mentioned him once before. Anyway, I've been friends with the hyper kid for a long time. He is a rather big kid with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. With Kris, he's in wrestling and is actually pretty good at it.

I walked to my locker, Kayland and Jewelianna joining me on the way. I threw in my bag and grabbed my books for first hour. I closed the locker and started to count down in my head.

Three,

Two,

One,

I stepped away from the locker just when something smashed into it with a loud metallic bang.

"Hey, David. How's it going?"

David, who was in a heap on the floor, gave me a thumbs up. "Goin' good!" He jumped up and brought his arms out. "Does Val need a morning hug?"

I stepped back, my arms out protectively. "No, David. I tell you this every morning. I don't do morning hugs."

He turned to Kayland, his hands beckoning. "Hug?"

Kayland looked horrified. "Fuck no! Try and I'll punch you in the balls!"

David's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh my! If only you could catch me when I do." He lunged forward and hugged Kay and then booked it as fast as he could.

Kayland had the look of barely contained anger and ran after him, screaming curses on the top of her lungs. They turned the corner and they were out of sight.

Jewelie turned to me. "Should we go after them?"

I crossed my arms and leaned on the locker. "Nah, just give it a minute."

David is a little newer friend of mine. I first met him in sixth grade because he was a friend of Kris. He has light brown curly hair with green eyes, a smaller kid but is still pretty strong. This kid is sometimes just as hyper as Ben, if he doesn't take his medicine for his ADHD. He does soccer and track and is by far the fastest person I know. Kid is like a freaking rabbit.

"Oh hey, there they are," I said, pointing to David who just rounded the other corner, still at a full sprint. A few seconds later, a tired Kayland followed.

I pointed to the other corner where Ben came around, full tilt with Kris just behind him. They didn't seem to be paying attention to where they were going and so was David.

Right at the middle of the hallway, the four of them collided. David and Ben were the first, their arms flying out in front of them on impact. Kris and Kayland followed, unable to stop and tumbled into them, creating a mass of people.

Jewelianna and I collapsed to the floor in laughter. I still can't believe that this happens at least twice a week.

Eventually, they untangled themselves. Kris nailed Ben in the stomach with a fist, and Kayland tried to kick David, but he dodged out of the way. It looked like she was going to go after him again, but the first hour bell rang. For now, Kay let him go and gave us all a wave and ran off. Kris and Jewelianna went off in the other direction and David, Ben and I walked down the hall together to Math.

In the classroom, David sat behind me, and Ben to my right. The room was still kind of empty, except for us and few other people.

"Val, I heard from Kris that you got a bunch of kittens. That true?" asked David.

I turned around to him. "Yeah, Kay and Jewelie made me get all ten of them."

"What?" Ben was staring at me like I was insane. "You got ten kittens? That's crazy."

"I think it's awesome!" said David excitedly. "I love kitties!"

I laughed at their lack of knowledge on the actually situation. "Ha, you don't know how crazy it is. They are very high maintenance."

"If you want, I can take some to the farm," said Ben.

"No, Kay and Jewelie would definitely kill me if I did. Anyway, every time you guys have kittens they get carried off by wild animals or run over."

"It's not my fault, they always wander off from the barn."

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" went the bell.

All the students who arrived fell silent and when the teacher arrived, class had started.

**Lunchtime**

"Can I come over and see the kitties?" asked David.

"No," I said, taking a bite of my sandwich. "They're very violent."

"So what, they're not violent to you three?" asked Ben.

"Yeah!" squeaked Jewelieanna. "They're so sweet."

David bounced up and down. "Come on! I want to see them! I don't care if they're violent, I want to see them."

"No David!" yelled Kayland. "You can't see them."

He pouted. "Whhhhhhyyyyyyy?"

"Just wait, okay?" I said. "Give us some time to train them, then you can play with them."

David crossed his arms, still with a pout. "Fine, but I want to play with them soon."

"Hey Val," said Kris, "I didn't get a chance to ask earlier, but what happened to your arm?"

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Ben and David.

I moved the bandaged arm around a bit. "It was the neighbor's dog. It tried to attack the kittens but I fought it off."

"Bet it's going to leave a badass scar," commented Kris.

I brought a hand up and said, "Okay, hold that thought, nature is calling! Shouldn't have drank three Mountain Dews." I stood up and power walked to the bathroom.

The rest of the day went on like normal. Mrs. Vern approached me later and asked me how the kittens were doing. I just laughed it off and said they were doing fine.

Currently, I was walking home with Kayland and Jewelianna. I was planning to get my homework out of the way so Sasori and I could start training for the Tekken tournament.

But, it looks like that's going to have to wait...

"Why are there bikes laying in the yard?" asked Jewelianna.

"The guys," Kay and I growled in unison.

We ran to the front door to find it wide open. All the lights inside were off, and I heard muffled mumbling or some kind of grunting coming from the kitchen.

"Guys? Where are you?" I called out.

The muffled voices started to go frantic.

"Val," whispered Jewelie, "I'm scared. What if they hurt them?"

"They better hope they didn't," said Kay menacingly.

I started walking to the kitchen. "Akatsuki! Where are all of you!?"

I came to the kitchen and found Ben and Kris tied to kitchen chairs with duck tape over their mouths. When they saw me, they started to fidget frantically with wide eyes.

Kayland and Jewelianna tore off the duck tape from their mouths. The two yelped in pain.

"You have to get out of here!" Kris screamed desperately.

"There's people in your house, I think they're burglars!" yelled Ben.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. Pain and Konan walked in, followed by the rest of the Akatsuki.

"They broke into the house, yeah."

"They could have been assassins," said Kakuzu. "The big one had a knife in his pocket."

"It's a pocket knife!" Ben snapped. "And we're her friends, not assassins."

"Guys," I said, "it's alright. They're my friends." I grabbed Ben's pocket knife on the table went over to them. "You guys should remember Kris from before."

"Wait, you know these people?" asked Kris in surprise.

"Yeah, I do. And before I cut you guys loose, I need you two to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Got it?" The both of them reluctantly nodded.

I sawed the ropes off of them and they stood up. I handed the pocket knife back to Ben. "What were you guys doing here anyway?"

"David kept bothering us to go and see the kittens you guys got. Since we had nothing else to do today, Ben and I decided to go with."

"Wait, then where is he?" Kay asked, looking around.

"He was faster then we had anticipated," said Pain. "I sent Itachi and Kisame in pursuit of him."

"Someone should call him and tell him its okay, before he tells the police!" warned Kayland.

I pulled my phone from my pocket. "On it." I dialed his number and brought it to my ear. It rang, but I heard the rings coming from somewhere in the house.

"It's coming form the living room," pointed out Jewelianna. She ran inside and came back with a phone in hand. She held it up for everyone to see. "He must have dropped it."

"Then he might have not called the police yet," I said. "We have to find him before he gets to the police station or finds another phone."

"If the situation is this urgent," said Pain, "Everyone will go out and search for the boy. And tell Itachi and Kisame of the current situation."

I nodded. "Yeah. Have a pair waiting at the police station, I'm sure they could get there faster than us. If he gets there, they can capture him and bring him back to the house." Pain agreed and I gave him the directions to the police station.

Then, we all split into groups, each Akatsuki member with their partner and all us humans ran out for our bikes. We can spot him easier if we're on bikes.

"When this is all over," said Kris as he picked up his bike and sat on it, "I want an explanation about why all these people are living in your house."

"Me too," added Ben.

I hopped onto my bike and started to peddle away. "I'll explain everything later, for now, find David!"

Like a small biker gang, the five of us biked down my road. Sometimes, I would see a shadow dart around the side of it, but after a few minutes, it went in a different direction. Must be one of the Akatsuki. We continued biking down every road we knew, yelling out David's name. We didn't have much luck finding him and decided to try his own house.

After a few minutes of riding, we arrived. We hopped off our bikes and pounded on the front door. We waited a moment, crowded around the door. Then, it opened, and in the doorway was David's mother.

"Mrs. Goodweather! Have you seen David," we spoke in unison.

She gave us a questioning look. "No, I haven't seen him since he left for school this morning." She grew worried. "Did something happen to him?"

I waved my hands around and laughed nervously. "Ha! No, we we're just... uh..."

"Playing extreme hide and seek!" finished Ben.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "I've found everyone else, but David. He must be hiding really well."

Mrs. Goodweather laughed. "Oh you kids. Your all what, seventeen? And still playing hide and seek?" She patted my head with a grin. "I love that you kids are holding onto your childhood for what little that's left of it."

"So, you haven't seen him?" asked Kayland impatiently.

Mrs. Goodweather shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't. Maybe you should check Driftwood? He loves hanging out there."

I turned to our group and shrugged. "I guess that's something." I turned back to Mrs. Goodweather. "Thanks. We'll be leaving."

We waited until she closed the door and I turned to our group. "Okay, I highly doubt he'll be at Driftwood. I mean, who would go to eat ice cream after what he just saw?"

Agreements swept through the group. "Then where do you think he is?" asked Jewelie.

I shrugged. "I don't kno-

"Hey! I know!" interrupted Ben. "David and I built this fort out of sticks in the woods by your house Val. I bet he's hiding out in it. Or at least he might have went past there."

"Alright then, let's try it." I picked up my bike and peddled back onto the road, my group following close behind.

As we were still riding, Kris and Ben came up on both sides of me. "What?" I asked.

"Can you at least tell me who those people are?" asked Kris. I had to guess that Ben was wondering the same thing.

"Fine, I'll give you two the quick run down." We stopped at a stop sign and anxiously had to wait for the cars to pass. "They're a criminal organization from the anime Naruto. Please don't ask why they're here, because I don't know. Anyway, they won't hurt you as long as you don't piss them off or reveal their location to anyone else." The cars passed and we quickly continued riding.

"Wait, why are they a criminal organization?" asked Ben.

I sighed irritably. "If I explained it, you wouldn't understand unless you've already watched Naruto."

After that, they were silent. Probably thinking about what I had said. I guess I shouldn't blame them for their curiosity. It's their first time seeing the Akatsuki ever, so, I should try and explain the situation better to them after we find David.

We rode for a few more minutes until we came to the woods Ben was talking about. We dismounted our bikes and let Ben lead the way through the forest.

"Do you really think David would come here?" asked Kayland. She picked up a stick and started to use it as a cane. "I mean, shouldn't we be hanging around the police station in case he goes there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you hear me before? Some of the Akatsuki are waiting there for him. They catch him and bring him back home like a lost puppy. We're just trying to see if we can intercept him."

"What are we going to do when we get him? asked Jewelianna.

"I guess we're just going to have to explain everything to him." I looked down and narrowly avoided from tripping on a root. "I'm surprised though that he was actually able to get away from the Akatsuki. No normal person can do that."

"Why is that so surprising?" asked Kris.

"Well, they have something like super powers," answered Kayland.

Kris laughed. "Super powers? What, do they dress up in tights and wear their underwear outside their pants?" Kayland slammed her stick over his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't make fun of them! They're not like that." She looked like she was ready to hit him again if he made fun of her man again.

Kris rubbed his head with a wince and asked me, "Why did she get so defensive?"

"She loves the Akatsuki. Especially Hidan, who is the guy with the slicked back white hair."

"Let me guess, Jewelianna likes them too?" I answered with a nod.

Ben waved us over from a thick set of bushes. "The fort is just up ahead." We gathered around the bushes.

"Think he might be here?" I whispered.

Ben shrugged. "Best way to know is check." He crawled through the bush, the rest of us following. We came to a clearing. In the middle of it was a little shack made from sticks tied together with string.

"David!" we all called. Our voices echoed through the forest, but there was no answer.

"I'm gonna check the shack," said Ben, ducking inside of it. "Yo! I found some foot prints!"

"Woah! Really?" I exclaimed. The rest of us peered into the shack to find Ben pointing to a clear foot print in the dirt. "Is it recent?"

Ben shrugged. "Well, the last time either one of us were here, it was just before winter. Which was forever ago."

I scratched my head in thought. "Well, it could have just been there since then. But may-

"Guys?" said Kris warily. He was pointing to another patch of dirt in the corner of the shack that seemed to be an odd color. "He was bleeding."

"WHAT!" the group exclaimed in surprise.

Now that we were aware that he was bleeding, we all started to notice little drops of blood around the shack and even a small trail of blood going into it. It wasn't a lot, but it was clear that he was injured slightly.

"Oh my God, what if he's dead?" Jewelianna squeaked. "What if he's just laying somewhere in his own pool of blood, dying. Oh God, oh God!" Her voice started to get into an even higher pitch. "This has never happened to me before. What if-

She abruptly stopped when Kayland put her hands on her shoulders and started to shake her like a mad woman. "Jewelianna! Just calm down already! He's not dead!"

I lay a hand on Kaylands shoulder and stopped her. "Please stop before you give her whiplash." I turned to Jewelianna, who still looked like she was panicking. "Hey, It's going to be alright. It's not a lot of blood, and by what I'm guessing, he was maybe only nicked by something. Just calm down and then we can go out a find him. Okay?"

She gulped and slowly nodded. "Okay. I'll try and not freak out again."

I patter her head with a smile. "That's good to hear." I looked to our group with determination. "Alright, we got a lead to where he's going. All we have to do is follow the blood trail, and that should point us in the right direction." Then I turned to Ben. "Do you know why he might have come here then?"

"Yeah, he might have come for the first aid kit we use to keep here," he explained. "But shortly before winter, I moved it out so we wouldn't lose it. David wasn't with me at the time, so he didn't know."

I nodded in thought. "Alright, then let's try and find the trail. And if we find any of the Akatsuki, we should tell them too, they'll be better at tracking him then us."

Kris raised his hand and said, "I can take over tracking him for now."

I snapped my fingers at him. "Of course. Your a hunter. You lead and we'll follow."

Ben put his hand out, face down in front of him. The rest of us, seeing what he wanted, all placed our hands on top with smiles. "To finding our friend David!" he cheered. We all lifted our hands to the air and cheered, "To finding our friend David!"

We all raced out of the shack, keen on getting the hunt underway. Kris searched a long the ground until he pointed out the small trail of blood droplets. "Alright, I found it. Everyone, follow behind me."

With a nod, we lined up behind Kris and followed him back into the woods. As we started the second part of our adventure, Jewelianna asked the question that had been on all of our minds.

"Why do you think he's bleeding?"

We all shrugged and I was the only one to give a guess. "I think when he was running away, one of the Akatsuki must have tried to attack him with something. Maybe with a knife, I don't know."

After that, we all went quiet again. We all waited while Kris tried to find the trail again since it seemed he lost it. He then let out an "Ah Ha!" and our group started moving again. We followed for a long time, until we broke through the forest and appeared at a deserted road with no houses on it.

"Where do you think this is?" asked Kayland.

Kris bent down and tried to find the blood trail again. "Well, if I had to guess, this looks likes the road that leads out of town."

"Wait," said Ben, putting up a hand. "Isn't the hospital in that direction?"

Kris nodded. "So he's going to the hospital?"

"We have a little time to catch up to him then," I said.

"But that's still four miles from here!" exclaimed Kayland, exasperated. "I wish we wouldn't have left our bikes back at the other end of the forest."

I was about to tell everyone to stop dawdling and move on, but a shadow that darted across the road and into the forest caught my eye. Then an idea hit me.

I waved my hands around and whistled loudly to the spot the shadow disappeared into. I waited a moment, and sure enough, one of the Akatsuki jumped down from a tree, right in front of me.

"What is it?" asked Sasori in his emotionless voice. Soon after he spoke, Deidara followed down next to him.

"We know where he's going," I answered. "He's heading for the hospital, four miles from here."

"He is?" asked Deidara, surprised. "How did you find out?"

I shook my head. "No time to explain. We need to get there as soon as possible, and I need you guys to take me there."

"Why don't we just go and save the trouble," said Sasori.

"I think it'll be best if someone came and talked to him first. If it were just you guys, something bad might happen. I just have a feeling."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine, but let's hurry." He turned his back to me and bent down slightly.

I sighed lightly, thinking about how weird this is going to be. He's the same size as me almost, this will definitely look awkward. But, deciding this wasn't the time since everyone was at risk now, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he stood up and held my legs.

"Deidara, take Jewelianna with too, she can help and is the lightest," I ordered from my new position.

Deidara shrugged and did the same as Sasori. Jewelianna though, was blushing madly and she didn't look like she wanted to be in that kind of position.

"Jewelianna!" I yelled, breaking her out of her daze. "Let him take you, we have no time to dawdle!"

She squeaked and quickly clambered onto Deidara's back. He stood up and adjusted her legs so that he was holding them. The artists looked at each other and nodded. I held tightly to the fabric of Sasori's shirt as he and Deidara took off in blinding speed.

"Where is the hospital?" asked Sasori over the slight roar of the wind.

"Keep going down this road, make the first right, and it should be at the end of that road," I answered.

I don't know how he can see at all right now. We're going so fast, all I can make out are blurs. Woah, we must be going so fast that people probably only see us as that, a blur. I don't know about Jewelianna, who I heard was screaming her head off, but I was kind of having fun. Maybe because I'm kind of an adrenalin junkie.

I felt us turn and I was surprised. We're almost there already? Wow, I'll never again doubt ninja transportation.

Sasori stopped, and so did Deidara behind us, still a little ways to the hospital. And just ahead of us, we saw a running figure that was holding their arm. Sasori already caught sight of him and dashed forward, cutting him off.

"David!" I yelled. "Dude, you gotta stop and let us explain."

David's eyes widened in shock and pointed to Sasori and Deidara. "Why are you with them?" he asked, sounding like he was on the verge of panicking.

"It's okay, we've just gone through a little misunderstanding," I said, reassuringly.

He glared at me and pointed to his left arm where a black knife stuck out. "A misunderstanding?! They tried to kill me!"

"They didn't mean to!" reasoned Jewelianna.

Sasori muttered something right before he plunged a syringe into the panicking boy's neck. David's eyes widened for a second in shock before he started to sway back and forth and then fall to the ground.

Jewelianna squeaked in surprise.

"Sasori!" I yelled. "What if someone saw?"

He looked back to me. "Nobody saw. And shouldn't you be more worried about what I just did then if anyone saw?"

I shrugged and hopped off his back. "I trust you that you didn't kill him. Really, this will make things easier. But it will be hard to get him out of here without it looking like a kidnapping," I said, poking at the unconscious boy on the ground. Then I looked at the knife. "I can't believe they found my throwing knives," I muttered.

I jumped back in shock when David started to rise off the ground. His head turned to me, his eyes still closed, and waved.

"Woah, what's- Oh, I get it," I said as I turned to the puppeteer. Coming from his fingertips were barely visible chakra strings that were attached to David. "Good idea. Let's walk him back home."

"That looks so freaky," commented Jewelianna, still on Deidara's back.

"I've seen him do worse," added in Deidara.

"Deidara, go and tell the others that the target has been captured," ordered Sasori.

Deidara bent down and let Jewelianna clamber off his back. "Alright, I'll tell them to meet back up at the house."

"Oh, Deidara, before you leave, can you tell Kris to swing the van over to this road to pick us up?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure." And he disappeared instantly from sight.

I turned to Sasori. "What do we do about the knife? We can't just pull it out now, he'll bleed too much."

"The both of you keep close to him to block the sight of it," he answered. "I will remove it when we have proper medical supplies."

Jewelianna and I nodded and stood on either side of David, making sure to keep the knife out of sight. Jewelie seemed a little queasy at the sight of it, but held it together. "Okay, let's go, so we don't look so suspicious."

Sasori put his hands to his sides and his fingers would twitch slightly, making the David puppet start to walk. We all followed, trying not to look too suspicious. We walked passed other people, but they didn't seem to take notice that the walking boy was unconscious.

When we weren't near anyone else, I asked Sasori, "So, what did you use to make that poison?"

"Lots of the plants here are like those from home. It was all a matter of just finding the right ones."

"And what about the syringe? I hope you didn't get it from some junkie on the street."

He rolled his eyes. "I know better then to get a syringe from just any random person. I took it from the medicine cabinet at the house."

"Oh!" I said, snapping my fingers. "Now I know why it looks familiar. I had to use that syringe to give Tiger medicine for his kidneys a long time ago. I'm surprised I still even had it."

"I remember that," said Jewelianna. "You called all of us from the vet, crying like crazy, saying that Tiger was dead."

I sighed sadly at the memory. "Yeah, that was a horrible night. The doctor told me that he was barely alive when we brought him in. He even told me it was a miracle he actually survived from almost total kidney failure."

"Survived total kidney failure," said Sasori to himself. "I'll admit, he is a durable cat."

"Thinking of adding a cat to your collection?" I joked.

"It would be interesting to make another animal puppet." He sounded like he was actually considering it. "A big cat would be a good project."

Jewelianna pointed to a bench we were coming upon. "Hey, let's wait here for them."

We sat at the bench, Sasori positioning David to sit upright and not slouch over. From there, we continued our conversation.

"That would be cool," I commented. "Having like a giant tiger or lion puppet. Something like that would definitely throw enemies off. Hey, what if you can make it so you can ride it? Maybe how like Salamander is."

He brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm, an interesting thought. I'll have to draw up some schematics when I have the time."

"Cool. Feel free to use any of my art supplies at home." I started to count off on my fingers. "I got paper, gridded paper, rulers, protractors, pencils all that stuff."

Sasori lightly nodded and went quiet. Probably making complicated calculations in his head for a puppet. I can only wonder how his mind works.

Jewelianna meanwhile, was looking around, nervous. "I hope they get here soon. It's starting to get dark." That was true. The sun was on the horizon, casting long shadows. It would be dark soon, maybe in the next ten minutes or so.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hope so too. That's when all the weirdos and creepers come out."

One by one, street lamps going down the road started flickering on, and eventually the one above us did as well. Crickets slowly started their chorus of chirping, and moths frolicked to the street lamps.

I laughed, trying to cheer up the mood. "What an adventure today, huh?"

Jewelie smiled. "Yeah, sure was. Remember when I freaked out when I thought David was dead?"

I laughed again. "Jewelie, that was an hour ago, of course I remember your freak out. But, it was kind of fun solving the mystery."

"Yeah, we were like the Scooby Doo gang. Except there was no bad guy in a monster suit." She turned to me, excited. "We should paint your van to look like the mystery machine!"

"Heh, my mom would kill me if I did that."

We heard the sound of a car, and soon a pair of headlights came down the road. It passed, but then the windowless van came to an abrupt stop not too far from us. Jewelianna stood up happily and started to walk towards it, but Sasori and I stopped her by holding her arm. She looked at us, puzzled.

"That's not any car I know," I said.

"Nobody we know is inside," Sasori warned.

She looked to the windowless van, puzzled. "Then who is it?"

Nobody had come from the van yet, but I was very suspicious. It's a windowless van, nothing ever good comes from those. Sasori seemed to have the exact same thoughts as me, pertaining to the danger it could pose. Sasori and I stood up, me pushing a confused Jewelianna behind me.

"Jewelie, stay behind me. Whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself." I looked behind me at her now fearful eyes. "If things get bad, run away as fast as you can and call the police, got it?" She nodded, her eyes wide.

Sasori looked to me out of the corner of his eye, making sure to keep one on the still van. "It's most likely, from what I have read, that these are the kind of people who kidnap young women. Is that correct?"

I slowly nodded. "Now, I'm sure you can take normal people, but they carry guns, which can shoot extremely fast."

"I know of those."

Then, the passenger and back doors flipped open. A total of five men stepped out, each of them carrying wicked grins upon their faces. The second thing I noticed about them was a shining of metal in their hands. Guns.

Sasori can't do anything with them having guns at the ready. It would be too risky, and he knows it as well.

One of them sauntered over, a man with a pedo mustache, his eyes trailing over me. I shivered at the thought of him looking at me like a piece of meat. Disgusting pig. "Well, lookie here! What's a little lady like you doing out here with some kid?" he purred.

"Nothing," I carefully said.

The man then turned to Sasori, who actually had a scared look on his face. "Why don't you scram boy, and leave me with the girls."

He shook his head fiercely. "I can't leave them! My parents told me I had to escort them home," he said, voice sounding like a child.

The mans mouth formed into an o. "Oh, so your quite the gentlemen, hmm?" He raised his hand, as if to smack him and Sasori flinched. The man let out a dark laugh. "Don't try and go all heroic on me kid."

Sasori nodded with a scared look. "Yes sir."

_What's wrong with him?_ I thought.

The man turned to me with a hungry look. "So, who's behind you girly?"

My heart started to pound and I gulped. But I stayed quiet, giving the man my hardest glare.

With a roll of the eyes, the man turned back to Sasori. "Boy!"

Sasori jumped. "Ye-es?" he stuttered out.

He thrust a thumb to me. "Get the girl out from behind her for me," he ordered.

When Sasori didn't move, only giving him a fearful look, did the man raise his hand again. Sasori let out a fearful "Eeep!" and slowly walked to Jewelianna behind me.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered loudly as he grabbed Jewelianna by the arm, who was paralyzed in fear.

"I'm doing what the man told me," he said like a scared child. "He'll hurt us if I don't." He slowly started to steer her to the man, who had a creepy grin plastered on his face. Sasori looked so scared that his hands were shaking as he stopped in front of him with Jewelianna.

The man patted Sasori on the head as he brought Jewelianna to his side. "Good work kid. Now, give me the other one and I might let you go."

My heart stopped when Sasori looked at me from over his shoulder with a sad look. "Sasori! Don't, please!"

Sasori looked back to the man with a pleading look. The man gave him a glare and pulled a gun from his pocket. "Do it boy." He gestured to me with the weapon. "Get on with it."

With a startled look, he turned to me and came to stand in front of me. He went to grab me, but I slapped his hand away. "What's wrong with you?" I asked accusingly.

He stayed quiet, his head down. "I'm sorry," he whispered, loud enough for the man to hear.

The man brought the gun up, and gestured to himself with it. "Come on, bring her over." When Sasori didn't instantly move, he pointed the gun at the both of us. "Don't let things get messy."

With no other choice, I reluctantly let Sasori guide me to the man. When I was stopped in front of him, I broke out in a cold sweat. I almost threw up when the man put an arm around me, like Jewelianna, and I smelled his horrible body odor.

The man let out a dark chuckle as he patted my hair. "Looks like I win." He turned to Sasori and pointed his gun. "Sorry kid, I don't swing your way. I have no further use fer ya."

Sasori's head was down, his hair covering his eyes. "Should I be scared?" he said in his normal, bored tone.

The man seemed to be surprised. "Uh, yeah, you should be." I heard the sound of a gun being cocked and I held my breath.

That's when Sasori looked up. His eyes held a tint of that same maniacal look when he would use himself in a fight. "Looks can be deceiving, _sir_."

"Wha- Agh!" The gun in his hand clattered to the ground and his grip on me loosened considerably. I used that as my chance to grab Jewelianna and run to Sasori's side.

The man fell to one knee, holding his neck. Behind him, stood David, a syringe in hand. "What did you do to me?" he asked Sasori.

Sasori merely shrugged. "_I _didn't do a thing."

The man slowly turned his head over his shoulder and gasped. His men, all lied in heaps behind him. "You-you did this to them?" he asked David. At this point, it looked like he was about to wet himself.

David, didn't answer. He stood there, his eyes still closed.

The man winced and fell to his hands and knees. He looked up to Sasori, face paled in fear. "Don't kill me. Please!"

Sasori looked down upon him and crossed his arms. "Be thankful this isn't over different circumstances." He openly moved his hands and David lurched forward, plunging the syringe into his neck for the second time. The man's eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground.

This was the point when Jewelianna became unparalyzed and opened her mouth to scream, but I clamped a hand over her mouth. Nothing but a muffled scream leaked out. I held her close to me and tried my best to calm her down by slowly rubbing her back, but she still stayed tense.

I looked at Sasori, who was filling the empty syringe with something else from a vial. "Just. Wow. How did you do this?"

He eyed the syringe, seeming to make sure enough of the liquid was inside. "A simple distraction and careful puppetry." He bent down to the man and injected a little of the liquid into his neck. "This will make them forget the last few minutes." He stood up and went to the others, doing the same thing.

"Thank you."Sasori stopped for a second, but then continued his work. "I mean, really. It may not look like it now, but Jewelie is thankful too."

He stood up, finished with injecting the poison. He turned to me and tossed a cell phone over, which I narrowly caught. "You know what to do," he said, starting on cleaning the syringe on one of the men's shirt.

I nodded, gathering enough information from the scene to guess what he wanted. He didn't kill them so there wouldn't be a big hype about murder, he injected them with a poison so they wouldn't remember what happened to them, and he gave me one of their phones to call the police without them knowing it was me.

"Your a genius," I complemented as I dialed 911.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" asked the woman.

"I'd like to report an attempt of kidnapping and rape on Redfield road, near the hospital. Look for a white windowless van and men lying on the ground." Before she could ask anything else, I hung up. I wiped the phone on my shirt to get rid of any fingerprints and dropped it in the group of downed men.

"Sasori, we gotta go before the police show up."

He looked at me, before looking down the road. "Your van is coming."

Sure enough, a pair of headlights were coming towards us. It slowly came to a stop, behind the windowless van. Ben poked his head out of the passenger window. "Get- Oh my God! What happened here!" He obviously saw the unconscious men on the ground.

I ran to the van with Jewelianna and pushed her in, next to Kayland. "No time to explain!" I let Sasori hop in with David following, and then I jumped in and slid the door shut. "Drive Kris! Now!"

"Ah! Okay! Don't yell!" He turned the car around and sped down the road.

**I promise that more of the Akatsuki will make an appearance more often, it's just, ya know, how the story is going right now.**

**The next chapter will come out soon, but then after that is when I'm going to be taking my week or two break.**

**Oh, and one last thing. My older sister has started making these funny pictures of the Akatsuki doing selfies. They aren't finished yet, but I'll tell you guys when and give you the link. And let me tell you, she did a practice one with Kisame, and it looked awesome.**

_**To my sister,**_

**Hey sis, I know you'll be reading this. You took the controller when I was right in the middle of playing Crisis 2 you jerk! I didn't even want to attempt to play it with the keyboard. (I'm not mad at you, since it's yours...) XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone, it's been a little while. And I feel bad giving you all a short chapter, but I couldn't figure out any other way to end it, because I plan for the next chapter to be a time skip.**

**Thanks to: Esparia, S1L3NTK1LL3RJAY, InsaneMudkip, (I love mudkip!) Sirility, hawtphoenix, and my sister, Kringlas for reviewing.**

**Really, thanks you guys. The reviews I get really mean a lot to me. So, thanks. And to those who choose to not review, I still thank you too for reading.**

**One last thing, Catastrophe has been added to a community! That has never happened to me before, but it's awesome!**

**Ok, sorry for keeping you so long, enjoy the little chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd find a way to make the Akatsuki real and Sasori would be my gaming buddy.**

In the van, Kris was driving, Ben in the passenger's seat, Kayland in the right middle, Jewelianna in the left middle, and Deidara was sitting on the floor in between. I was behind Jewelianna with Sasori to my right and David next to him.

"What happened back there?!" That was the general question being fired at Sasori and I in the van.

"Sasori! You killed those guys?" asked Deidara accusingly. "Leader told us not to draw attention to ourselves!"

"I didn't-

"What the heck!" Ben turned to the both of us from the passenger seat. "Those guys are dead!?"

I tried to answer, "No they-

"I can't believe you got us all dragged into murder," complained Kris from the driver seat.

Neither of us got a chance to freaking explain. "Are we going to jail!?" asked Kayland in hysteria. "I won't survive in prison!"

"Leader is going to kill us," said Deidara with his head in his hands.

"Oh my God!" yelled Kayland, poking at the still David. "Is David dead?!"

"There's a knife in his arm!" screamed Ben.

Then that got the rest of them going. Ben was screaming, Kris yelling, Kayland cussing her head off, and Deidara was complaining about how to explain this to Pain. Jewelianna was still in shock and quiet.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND AND LET US EXPLAIN!" roared Sasori and I in unison. I was a little surprised he yelled, but whatever.

Instantly, all their mouths clamped shut. They all stared at us in something like surprise and waited. Kris of course kept his eyes on the road.

I collapsed back into my seat with a sigh. "Okay, now that you all have finally shut up, just listen."

Sasori and I took turns explaining the whole situation. He mostly explained the poisons, and reassuring everyone that David and those horrible men weren't dead, just unconscious. And once they heard it, they all seemed to relax a little bit. Deidara though was completely fine learning that Pain wasn't going to kill him.

"So, when will David wake up?" asked Kris. "Because his parents are starting to wonder where he is."

"He will wake in a few minutes."

"So, we're going to have to wait until he wakes up and," I yawned, "explain all this stuff to him. And stop at my house to fix up his arm." I rubbed my eyes, feeling sleep creeping in. All of the events of today really wore me out, even though its only about seven at night. I would like to just get home, wash the feeling of that man off of me with a shower and go to sleep, but there's a little bit more to do before that. "How well do you think he'll take it?"

Kayland looked at me. "How are _you_ taking almost getting kidnapped so well? I mean, look at Jewelianna," she said, pointing at Jewelianna who was very quiet. Deidara was awkwardly trying to make her feel better by patting her on the back. "She looks like she's just seen a ghost."

"I'm okay," Jewelianna said quietly.

I lightly shrugged to Kayland's earlier question with a yawn. "I don't know. I guess, since we got out fine, with nothing bad happening, I just feel...fine."

Kayland rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you guys are okay. Well, David is unconscious with a knife sticking out of his arm."

I turned to Sasori, who was next to me. "Thank you again for getting us out of that jam. I don't want to think what they could have done to Jewelie and me if you weren't there with your somehow fantastic acting skills."

He cast me a sidelong glance. He didn't say anything, only letting out a hn.

I leaned my head on the door with a tired sigh. "Well, if you ever need anything, come to me. I definitely owe you a huge favor."

"Hey guys! David is waking up," announced Kayland, looking at him over her seat.

Everyone turned to him, even Jewelianna who seemed to snap out of her quiet state at the sight of her friend waking up. Kris kept an eye through the rear view mirror.

The once unconscious boy slowly started to stir with a light moan. He blinked his eyes open and brought a hand to his neck, where the syringe first plunged in. What happened earlier must have crossed his mind because he started to tense, but the sight of his friends with him settled him down. At least, until he noticed that Sasori was sitting right next to him, and Deidara was in the van as well. He whirled an arm with a scream (one of his arms wouldn't move because of the knife) and pressed himself up against the side of the van, breathing heavily.

"They're in the car!" he screeched. "They tried to kill me!" He went to reach for the door handle, but Kris locked the door on him from the drivers seat.

"David, just give us a chance to explain," I said carefully. "Settle down."

"They stabbed me with a knife!" He then pointed to Sasori. "He poisoned me or something! Get me out of the car!"

Sasori looked at me with a bored look, holding up the syringe that had the poison in it from earlier. "Should I just make him forget what happened?" At the sight of the syringe, David started to freak.

I shook my head. "It's either now or never to fix this. Now, move over so I can sit next to him." I stood up and let Sasori scoot to my side while I took his next to the freaking David. I gave him the most reassuring look I could muster. "So, David. Can you settle down for a second so I can explain the situation?"

He looked from me, to Sasori, to Deidara, then back to me. "Don't let them near me."

With a nod, I patted the empty seat next to me. "Now, just sit down, and lets talk."

He slowly started to sit back down, making sure to keep a cautions eye on the akatsuki. "I hope there is a good explanation for all this."

"Yeah, yeah, there is. All of this was just one huge misunderstanding." I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "First, let me explain who the Akatsuki are." I looked to the front of the van and yelled, "Ben, Kris! Listen to this too." I looked back to David. "Okay, so do you remember the anime Naruto?"

He had to think for a moment. "Wait, was it that one game you had us all play?"

I nodded, glad I was getting somewhere. "Yeah, we played Ninja Storm 3. Now, do you remember those characters that wore the black cloaks with the red clouds?"

"Yeah, I do. I remember because you always played as the one that controlled a puppet and he was stupidly hard to fight. But, what does this have to do with-ngh-anything?" He winced at the pain from his arm. The adrenalin must be wearing off and now he can feel it. I better wrap this up quick.

"Okay, so those people I'm talking about, they're a criminal organization who are after something called the tailed beasts. They're called the Akatsuki. And those people at my house, the two who are with us, are from the Akatsuki. They somehow came to our world from the anime Naruto as kittens." I gestured to Deidara and Sasori. "Remember them?"

David looked between the two of them, he still looked confused, but tried. "I think I remember him," he said, pointing to Deidara. "Yeah, because I thought he was a woman."

The van went quiet as Deidara glared at the boy. The bomber leaned towards him menacingly. "What did you say, un?"

I intervened before David could dig himself into an even deeper hole. I leaned in between them and said, "Deidara, please, not now. You can get your shot at him when he doesn't have a knife stuck in him. Plus, we got to keep him calm."

Deidara crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine. And I still get to blow him up later."

"You can't kill him Deidara. But later, when everything is settled, you and I can shoot bottle rockets at him."

"Why are you shooting bottle rockets at me?!" David asked me.

"Because, it's all your fault that we had to go on this wild goose chase, all because you didn't listen to me."

David waved his arm around, "I didn't know that the kittens would be criminals!"

"Shut up man!" furiously yelled Kayland. "You know, all because of you, Val and Jewelie almost got raped. Raped! So just sit down and shut up and wait for us to get to Val's so we can patch up your sorry ass."

At Kayland's sudden outburst, David fell silent and settled for staring out the window, even though it was pitch black outside. "I hope we get there soon," he said quietly, "my arm hurts really bad."

For the rest of the car ride, everyone stayed quiet, save for the few instances of small talk that lasted only a minute or two. Eventually, we arrived at my house, and we all poured inside. The Akatsuki were all there, waiting for us. I told Kayland to fill them in while Sasori and I got set on patching up David. Well, it was mostly Sasori who did that, I just got him the medical supplies. As we did that, I also told him more about the Aktasuki.

…

I collapsed onto the couch with a tired sigh. I had just finished driving everyone home, and explaining to David's parents about why his arm was wrapped in gauze. I told them that during ultimate hide and seek, he tripped and cut himself on a sharp rock. Not the best excuse in the world, but it worked. And of course, I told the boys to not breath a word of this to anyone. Not about the Akatsuki, nor about the men who attacked me and Jewelie.

David started to warm up to the Akatsuki after Sasori patched him up and met Konan, who apologized on Itachi's behalf. Apparently, he was the one who threw the knife at him. At least, he didn't freak at the sight of them anymore, so that was good.

Kayland and Jewelianna decided to stay home with me. Mostly because Jewelie didn't want to be alone after what happened with those men and Kay wanted to stay and comfort her.

The Akatsuki were off doing their own things currently. Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi were in the living room with us. The first three were snacking on a bowl of chips while they played Monopoly on the floor and Itachi sat in the love seat, reading a book I gave him. I think it was a book with Hans Christian Anderson's fables in it. Those were some of my favorite.

I took a shower then finished up my homework with Kay and Jewelie by nine o'clock. I decided to postpone the Tekken training with Sasori to some other time. I, for the first time, didn't feel like playing video games.

So, Kay, Jewelie and I made some snacks, kicked everyone out of the living room, and enjoyed the new episode of Teen Wolf at ten o'clock.

**Again, sorry for how much it sucked.**

**More sucking news, but school is going to be starting up soon for me, so I really won't be able to update as often as I used to.**

**But, I promise I'll try my best to get them out! This is going to be the one story I actually finish.**


End file.
